The new Nerima wrecking crew
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Sequel to Fire thunder lightening. Kagome's family and Yusuke's go to Nerima on Bussines and meet Ranma's family. Giving birth to the new Nerima Wrecking Crew.
1. The Higurashi Family

The sequel to Fire Thunder, Lightening. Takes place years after FTL. Contains Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2 and Yu Yu Hakusho AN-I don't think Inuyasha has a last name, so it's going to be Higurashi Disclaimer- I don't own any of the previous listed anime The New NWC Chapter 1 The Higurashi Family Kagome was making dinner in the kitchen of her home in the Feudal Era when her son Akira popped out of nowhere right in front of her.  
" Akira? How you do that?" Akira smiled and jumped off the table. He was now a teenager by human standards, he was wearing a a lab coat made of fire rat fur and matching pants.

" It was simple, all I had to do was switch the air I was standing it at Uncle Fluffy's castle with the air here. Therefore I'm carried along with it."

" You must spend all your time studying with Sesshoumaru."

" Oh yeah, I gotta keep up with Michiko." Akira spent the last few years at Sesshoumaru's Castle learning more about Alchemy. " Is Shippo here?"

" No he's off somewhere with Souten." Said Kagome. (cue glittery background) " It's so rommantic, the two of them, traveling together, sleeping under the stars in each other's arms." Akira sweatdropped.

" ...Right. And Akemi?"

" Out back training with your father." Akira went their and saw his sister and his dad fighting. Akemi was also a teenager, still prefering to wear her fighting kimono.

" Iron reaper!" Akemi shouted she dove towards Inuyasha, he jumped away and Akemi only hit the ground, Inuyasha lunged to attack, but Akemi pushed off with the hand in the ground using her momnetum to luanch her into a double kick, catching her dad in the stomach and knocking him on his back. She lunged to finish him but Inuyasha rolled over, getting to his feet in mid roll and tackling his daughter. He pined her to ground and placed his other claw at her neck.

" Akemi, you're dead." He said. Akemi groaned.

" I still can't beat you." She said as she got up.

" You're getting better, you almost had me that time."

" Hey sis, you know for momment it looked like my brother was fighitng with our father." Akemi glared at Akira while Inuyasha laughed silently. It was a joke amoung them that about Akemi's feminine assets or lack there of.

" I'm surprised you were able to spare a momment from your precious Michiko!" There was also a joke amoung them about Akira and Michiko as a couple.

" Michiko and I are sworn rivals!" Akira shouted back.

" Yeah, yeah, sure sure."

" Dinner time!" Called Kagome. They had dinner together and talked about random things until dinner was over.

" Akira you picked a good night to come home, since it's the night of the new moon, we go back to visit your obaa-san." Akira and Akemi smiled, like typical grandparents, their obaa-san spoiled them rotten when they visited. They all jumped through the well and arrived at Higuarashi Shrine. They were meet by a small fox with a mixure of silver and gold fur. Kagome picked up the kit and rubbed it behind the ears.

" I knew it was only a matter of time." She said to herself. " Otou-chan, your daughter is adorable." Two vases in the well house transformed in to Souta and Kina, they were both adults now.

" I know, Oka-san was gushing over her for the past hour."

" What's your name little one?" Kagome asked while tickling her under the chin.

' On no, she's turning into mom!' Thought Souta.

" We named her Emi." Said Kina.

" Uncle Souta, why were you and Aunt Kina disguised as vases?" Asked Akemi.

" Hide and Go seek." The kitusne said. The group went to the main house.

" Kagome, welcome back." Said Mrs. H.

" Good timing Kagome, we need to talk about something." said Ji-chan.

Sometime later

" A haunted temple huh?" said Inuyasha.

" Yes, the local houshis and mikos have been unable to exorcise it, and they have requested our help." Said Ji-chan

" I heard lots of werid stuff happens in Nermia." Said Kagome.

" It sounds like fun! Let's go!" Said Akemi.  
RR 


	2. The Urameshi Family

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime.

The New NWC Chapter 2 The Urameshi Family

In a forest filled with dead human bodies a bear demon laughed triumphantly.

" With the power of these humans souls, and the astral amplifier, I shall become the most powerful demon in the human world!"

" Don't count on it!" Shouted a voice from the end of the clearing. " Beatsoi, D level bear demon. Wanted for mass murder of humans, stealing from Koenma and being really ugly." The speaker smirked. " Time for you to pay."

Beatosi backed away in fear.

" No... it can't be... the Raven Mazoku."

" I see my rep presedes me." Raven Mazoku said while walking forward. " Now are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" Beatsoi turned and ran away as fast as he could. Raven Mazoku sighed. " Why do they always run?" He pointed his hand with pointer finger foward and his thumb straight up. " Spirit Gun." A stream of blue light shot from his finger and impaled the fleeing demon through the chest, he feel forward dead. Raven Mazoku kicked him onto his back and grabbed a necklace with a red ruby on it.

" Yusuke, you're supposed to capture them, not kill them." Said a blue haired girl, wearing a kimono and riding on a paddle.

" My way's faster. Besides I got Koenma's toy back." Yusuke tossed the necklace to Botan.

" It's not a toy Yusuke! Whoever has this becomes expenitionally more powerful with each soul they consumed."

" Apparently it doesn't work, that guy was a wuss." Botan pretended not to hear him.

" By the way, isn't it you and Keiko's anniversary?" asked the Grim Reaper. Yusuke stiffened and looked horrified.

" Oh no! Keiko's going to kill me!" He ran through the forest, as fast as he could, which needless to say is pretty fast.

Back at Yusuke's hometown

A teenaged boy with brown hair was spraying grafetti along his school's wall. Sirens were heard shortly afterwards and a pair of police officers came out.

" Keiosu? This is the 10th time." Said one of the officers.

" 11th." The boy muttered. The second officer looked through their notebook.

" He's right." The boy smirked.

" But who's counting?"

" The Judge is, and your parents too, or at least your mother." Said Officer one.

" Do we really need to read you your rights? I'm sure you have them memorized." Said Officer two.

" Oh let's just get this over with." Said Keiosu, he walked to the police car, and jumped in.

Later

" One more offense Mrs. Urameshi, that's it." Said the Police officers.

" Yes I understand." Keiko replied and shut the door. Then she turned to her son. They were in the living room of their home.

" Do you want to be locked up?"

" I don't care." Keisou slumped in his chair.

" But there are other people that DO care!"

" Like who? Otu?" Keiko was silent. " I'm going to my room."

" Yusuke, why aren't you here?" Keiko sighed. Yusuke burst into the room. " Speak of the demon and he appears."

" That's not funny." Said the Spirit Detective.

" Do you know what else isn't funny? You missing our anniversary, our son ditching school and getting in trouble with the police, and various people getting suspicious about where you get your money!"

" I've had a lot of cases, I can't let every demon nutcase that gets into our world have their way!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o " They're fighting again." Keisou said in his room.

" My otu said people that fight like they do like it." Said a tiger cub in the corner of the room. He walked over and crawled into Keisou's lap. The boy smiled and pet his familar.

" In that case my parents are crazy about each other. At least I can count on you Toranoko." There was a knock on the door and Toranoko vanished, Yusuke walked in.

" Hey son." he said. Keisou crossed his arms and looked away.

" Sorry but my oka said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." he said with venom.

" Ok, I deserved that. But we need to talk about your grades and police trouble." Yusuke said.

" Why? It's not like you care!" Keisou shouted.

" I do care! I don't want you to waste your life away!"

" Then why aren't you ever here!"

"My job is more important then you know!"

" Must be to keep you away from your family all the time."

" You have to work harder in school, it's just that simple." 

" Or you'll what?"

" I'll... you don't want to know!" Then Yusuke stormed out. " Being a dad is hard, especailly when you're never around." He said to himself. His hand glowed blue, he held it out in fornt of him and then brought his hand down, making a blue line in the air. He walked into it and appeared in front of the gate at the mouth of the River of Styx.

" Hey! Open this gate or I'll bust it down!" The Spirit Detective shouted. The orge in charge of the gate hurried to open it and Yusuke ran it.

" Koenma you toddler! I have a bone to pick with you!" He shouted on his way to The Lord of Reikai's office. " This job is ruining my life!" Koenma looked at him with a bored expression.

" What else is new? You've been saying that ever since you got the job."

" That was before I had a family, and now it's falling apart because of all these out of town cases!" Koenma smirked.

" Yusuke, that is exactly what I wanted to hear."

" Huh?"

" In our history, many spirit detectives have started a family and have it distrubted because of their job. That's when the second phase of their career begins. They are assigned a single city and handle only paranormal activity in that city, someone else handles the other stuff. Is this what you want?"

" If it means more time with my family, yes."

" Very well. I will transfer you to another city, it's called Nerima. You will handle any and all paranormal activity there understand?" Asked the Toddler, extending his hand.

" Yeah I got it." Said Yusuke and shook his hand, then rushed out. " I gotta tell Keiko."

George walked into Koenma's office.

" Yusuke looked unusually happy sir." Said the blue Orge

" I gave him a permanent assignment in Nerima." Said Koenma.

" But isn't that the center of paranormal activity for all of Japan?"

" Yes, but he doesn't know that."

Next up is the Saotome's. RR 


	3. Arrival

I don't own of the listed anime For info on Ranma 1/2 go to this site, it's got the entire manga. http / ranmahentai . ranma . ws / RanmaManga / index . html

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 3 Arrival

" We're finally here." Said Akemi. The family of hanyous had driven to Nerima, despite Inuyasha's complaints about how much faster running was. Kagome said it was what normal humans do, she didn't want to cause a panic.

" Why do you sound so excited sis?" asked Akira.

" Some of the best martial artists in the human world come from Nerima, I can't wait to test my strength." Said the hanyou girl while cracking her knuckles.

" You do know that's bad for you right?" asked Akira, Akemi sweatdropped.

" Shut up alchemy geek!"

" Make me She-man!" The two started growling at each other.

" You too are sibling right?" asked a voice. The hanyous turned to see a 40 something man carrying a skeleton.

" How'd you know?" they asked.

" You were fighting like cats and dogs, only siblings or lovers fight like that, and since you look like family I assumed it was the former." The four sweatdropped at his unknowing joke. " By the way, I am Dr. Tofu Ono, the resident chiroprator in Nerima. Pleased to meet you." He said with a bow.

" I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my family. We came to expel the evil spirit in the Neko Shrine." Kagome introduced herself and her family also with a bow.

" Oh good. The neko spirit has been causing us trouble for years. I must go now, excuse me." Dr. Tofu said and left.

" Oka-san, it seems this town is used to werid things happening. So can I take off this necklace now? It's femmine and makes me nauseous." Akemi said while tugging on a string of beads around her neck. Kagome made them to conceal their demon features. 

" Me too." Said Akira.

" Me three." Said Inuyasha. Kagome felt slightly sick as well but wouldn't admit it.

" Inuyasha you should be setting an example!"

" Let's just get this over with, so we can take these off." Inuyasha grumpled.

" We only have to wear them for a little while, until the people here get used to us." Said Kagome. " Now on to the Shrine."

" I barely have any spiritual power, you wouldn't need me for this." said Akemi and she ran off.

At the other end of town

" So this is our new home?" Keisou asked in a bored tone.

" Yes and I hope you take the oppurtunity to turn over a new leaf." Said Keiko as she unpacked.

" Hn." Keisou grunted.

" Keisou, why don't we take a look at the Martial Arts dojos here?" asked Yusuke.

" What?" Kesiou asked, almost interested.

" WHAT?" Keiko asked. " I want him to fight less not more!" Yusuke took her aside.

" The point behind Martial Arts is to have the strength NOT to fight. The head Sensei will want him to stay in school and as long as he's in either school or a dojo he wouldn't be getting in trouble." Yusuke whispered to his wife.

" Yusuke that's!...the smartest thing you've ever said." Keiko replied.

' I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult' The spirit detective thought.

" Are you interested?" he asked his son. Kesiou shrugged.

" Sure why not?"

Saotome /Tendo School of Indiscrimante Grappling

A lot of things had changed since the failed wedding. First of all Akane and Ranma snuck out in the middle of the night to get married with Nabiki as a witness. All his fiances were crushed, but Kodachi seemed to be the most affected, as usual she turned it into a big medlodrama by publicly commiting sucicide by jumping in front of a train. However she was unwittingly saved by the Lost Boy Ryouga who jumped out of the ground, therby pushing Kodachi out of the way and then asking where he was. The nice men in white coats were called and Kodachi was dragged kicking and screaming to the nuthouse. Ukyo had gone into a depression, which she was pulled out of by her suitor Konastu, the two were married a few years later. Mousse swallowed his pride and asked his fellow wrecking crew members(Akane, Ranma, Ryouga, Ukyo etc) on how to win over Shampoo and was told that defeating her in combat was the only way. So Mousse got contacts and went all out against Shampoo, he won, they were quickly married, and decided to stay in Nerima.

The Students of Furinkan High school launched a rebellion against their principal and overthrew him, now Takewaki Kuno was principal. Dr.Tofu was finally able to ask Kasumi on date, but only after getting horribily drunk, eventually they were also married and Kasumi moved to live with him. Nodoka was able to get Genma to come back home and make him an honest man again(good luck). Ranma challegned Happosai for the Titile of Grand Master of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu(Anyting Goes style) and defeated him. However the old pervert still poked in every now and then to annoy Ranma, specifically Ranma-Chan. Ryouga somehow found his way to Akari's farm and settled down with her. 

Today Akane was attempting to surprise her husband with a gift. She slowly creept across the dojo floor to where he was meditating.

" Koishi, you know that'll never work." Ranma said without turning around. Akane chuckled.

" But I can still surprise you with this." Said the co-head of the dojo. Ranma turned around and she was holding a jar full of water. " It's water from the Spring of drowned boy." Ranma's mouth fell open.

" How'd you get it? That guide rarely gives up any."

" Plum." Akane replied. Ranma smiled, the Jusenkyo Guide's daughter was so cute she could get away with anyway.

" Not so fast!" the two marital artists ran to the entrance hallway to see the incarnation of all evil in Nerima, a two foot, balding troll-like creature named Happosai. He was also carrying a jar of water. " I will not let Girl Ranma perish! This will make sure." The jar was labeled ' Spring of drowned girl.' Ranma punted the lecher through the roof.

" Dirty old man." Akane tipped the jar over Ranma but before a drop could touch him.

" HAPPOH FIRE BURST!" A firecracker hit jar and pushed it out of her hands.

" Hello? I'm here to sign..." That's all Akemi could get out before she was doused in water. The other three looked on nervously as he shook himself off. " Hey! What's the big..." Again he trailed off, realizing how much deeper her voice sounded. He looked himself over, then froze in shock. " I'm a boy!" He shouted in near histeria.

Ranma grabbed the jar of the water of the Spring of drowned girl from Happosai and ran to him. The little troll grabbed his legs to stop him, but ended up tripping him and the jar went flying, Akemi ducked under the pot, not knowing it was supposed to help.

" Who threw that!" shouted a femmine voice. Keisou ran into the dojo, with a bigger chest then normal and brown hair " Who turned me into a girl?" Ranma and Akane were seething.

" Happosai! Look what you did!" They both pounded him into the ground with their feet.

" Girl Ranma lives, I have no regets." Said the underwear stealer. Akane sent him into LEO(lower Earth Orbit) with her mallet before turning to the teens.

" We're very sorry about this." She said. " That was water from the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, whoever gets splashed with it turns into whatever drowned in their last."

" So we're stuck like this?" asked Keisou in a shrill voice.

" Not really." Said Ranma, he grabbed a nearby hot water kettle and splashed the two of them, returning them to normal. " Cold water turns you into your cursed form, hot water reveres it. I have the same curse. I am Ranma Saotome, Grand Master of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. This is my wife Akane, the Assistant Master "

" What brings you to our dojo?" Akane asked. " I was going to sign up." Said Akemi. " I hear the martial artists in Nerima are really good."

" I came to sign up too. I just want to get stronger." The familar Ranma smirk came into place.

" Then's lets see what you can do." Said the Grand Master of Anything Goes

RR 


	4. Settling in part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 4 Settling In part 1

" Who wants to go first?" Ranma asked.

" ME!" Said Akemi.

" Alright. I've never fought a half-demon before, this should be fun." Akemi's eyes widened.

" How'd you now I'm a hanyou?"

" Your chi, it's different then any human I've ever fought." Said Ranma and he lead her to the dojo. Akemi lunged, Ranma dodged left, Akemi stuck her leg out to trip hm but he dodged that too. Akemi launched several more strikes but they all missed their target.

' An opening.' Ranma thought and punched Akemi in the chest, knocking her back a few feet. She started chuckling.

" You're strong for a human. Now I know I won't need this." Akemi pulled off the string of beads. Her body began pulsing, her nails became claws, her green eyes gained their natural amber, and her hair turned from black to silver. She lashed out with her claws, " Iron Reaper!" Ranma jumped back out of the way of her attack but felt something stinging on his chest. He looked down and saw claw marks on his shirt. He looked back up to see Akemi smirking.

" I was right, this will be fun."

Outside the dojo

" I can't believe I turn into a girl when cold water splashes me!" Yelled Keiosu.

" My husband lives with it." Said Akane.

" Isn't there a way to reverse it?"

" Yes you could jump in the spring of drowned man in China, but if you get the wrong spring you'll end up end worse then you are now."

" But I can't live as a half-girl!" Keisou shouted and soon felt himself fly through a wall.

" AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL?" Shouted a voice from down the hall. It was a girl that resembled Ranma except for the red hair and other femmine features. She wore a white training gi and had her hair in a pig tail.

" Did someone get the license plate number on that bus?' Keiosu asked in daze, he shook his head and got to his feet. " Who are you?"

" I'm the heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Homura Saotome."

" A girl? Please, girls aren't any good at fighting." BAM! POW! SPLAT!

" You were saying?" asked Akane and Homura. 

" Alright let's go!" Keisou raised his fists and punched which Homura easily dodged. Keisou puched several more times, and Homura dodged everyone was moving from her spot. When Keiosu started panting, Homura pushed him in the forehead with one finger and he fell on his butt.

" If girls aren't aren't any good at fighting then you must be horrible." Said Homura with a smirk. Keisou glared and charged at her, to which she neatly sidestepped and tripped him, making him land flat on his face. Homura laughed out loud.

" It'll take you a hundred years to get anywhere close to MY level." She said with a foot on his back. Keisou tried to het up but Homura applied more pressure and forced him back down.

" Homura, how many times do I have to tell you not to pick on weak boys?" asked Akane.

" But they deserve it!"

" Homura."

" Fine." Homura removed her foot and Keisou got up.

" When's my turn?" he angerily.

" From the sound of it, not for awhile I guess." Said Akane.

" Otu seems to be having fun. That's pretty rare for a new student." Said Homura, she looked at the clock on the hall and gasped. " Oh no!" She punched Keiosu again. " You made me late!" She ran out the door. Keisou rubbed the spot where Homura punched him.

" Are you sure that's a girl?" He asked.

" Yes and I'm sure you are too." Akane said with a look that made Keisou laugh nervously. The tension was broken when Akemi and Ranma came out. Both had cuts and bruises but neither seemed worse then the other.

" Akane! We got an excellent new student!" Akemi smiled.

" He's just saying that, I got hammered in there. I'm a hanyou so I heal a lot faster then humans, that's why you can't tell how badly I was beaten." Said Akemi.

" Keiosu your turn." Then he saw Keisou's condition. " I see you've meet my daughter."

" You mean the red-headed sexless fighting machine? Yeah you could say that." Keisou replied, he turned to Akemi " Hanyou Girl are you related to her?" Akemi glared and Keisou was soon flying through another wall, Akane shook her head.

" You know Ranma he's reminds me of you at that age. No respect for anyone and total jerk to me." Ranma swiftly gathered her in his arms.

" But you fell for me anyways." He said cockily. Akane smiled and snuggled against him.

" Ahem." interupted Akemi and Keisou.

" Can I have my turn now?" asked the latter.

" Sure, but unless you're a hanyou too it won't take long."

" Nah, I'm not a freak." WHAM! " Ow!" Keisou rubbed the spot where Akemi hit him.

'I'm going to have to hurry and make this kid strong or his mouth is going to kill him.' Ranma thought. " Akane's right, he is like me.'

Meanwhile at the Neko Shrine

Kagome walked into the shrine with Inuyasha and Akira. A monk ran up to her and bowed.

" Praise to the Buddha that you have come Kagome-sama. We need your assistance with the cat spirit."

" Glad to help, can you lead me to the spirit?" asked the hanyou miko.

" Yes." The monk lead the hanyou family into the temple where a giant cat spirit wearing a giant bell was eating the shrine's food. The ghost heard their footsteps and turned around.

" Who dares challenge Maomolin the Ghost Cat?" He challenged.

" Me! Kagome Higurashi." Kagome raised her bow and the arrow glowed pink. Maomolin started sweating and then bowed to Kagome.

" Don't shoot me! I'm eating to drown my sorrow!" He sobbed.

" Huh?" Kagome asked.

" The love of my life abandoned me twice, eating is the only way I can cope." Kagome lowered her bow.

" aw, the poor thing."

" He didn't mention the fact he tried to tricked a human into being his bride then kidnapped the same human to try again." said a monk Maomolin sniffened then lunged at Akira.

" Watch out! He'll try to possess you!" Warned a monk. Kagome put up a barrier that deflected Maomolin.

" That's it! You're getting crossed over!" Said Kagome and she fired her arrow, it hit dead center and Maomolin was purified into nothing.

" Thank you for your help Kagome-sama, we've had a lot of paranormal problems in Nerima, we would greatly appericate it if you were to stay as head priestess..." the monk asked.

' It would be nice to have my own temple, and my pups will fit in better here, but I can't leave Ji-chan and oka."

" Kagome-sama you have a message from your oka and Ji." said another monk

" Yes?"

" They said they found someone to take care of the shrine, so you don't have to worry." 

" Alright I'll do it." Kagome said happily. Momments later Akemi ran in.

" Hey Oka-san!"

" Yes Akemi?"

" I got enrolled at the Saotome School of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu!"

SPLASH

" Oh I'm sorry, mis, I mean mr." Said a monk with a water bucket and brush. " I was going to clean the Buddha statue and I tripped."

Akemi's family just stared at him and his distinctive masculine features. After a few seconds Akira fell on his back laughing.

" AHAHAHA NOW YOU AHAHAHA REALLY AHAHAHA ARE A AHAHAHA SHE-MAN!" He said between laughs.

RR 


	5. Settling In part 2

Disclamier- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 5 Settling in part 2

It had been 10 minutes and Akira still hadn't stopped laughing.

" Oka-san!" Akemi begged. Kagome sighed.

" Akira, stop making fun of your sister... brother,... SIBLING!." She said. Akira stopped and got up.

" Aw come on sis, TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! HAHAAHAHAHA" That lasted another 10 minutes.

" Little brothers can be annoying, Akemi. My little brother is only a few weeks old and he still drives me crazy." Said Kiraia.

" Thanks nee-chan." Said Akemi and picked up his sister-like friend.

While Akira was incaptiated, the rest of his family exchanged news.

" Akemi, tell me about this School of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu." Kagome asked. Akemi gave his younger brother a nasty glare before answering.

" It's run by the Saotome family at their dojo. Like the names says 'anything goes'. It teaches a martial art that empazises thinking on your feet and adapting to the oppoent and situation." He explained. "And the Grand Master has a curse like I do, except he turns into a women."

" Yes tell us about this curse." Said Inuyasha. Akemi told them about Jusenkyo, the cursed springs, and the hot / cold water changes. " I hope Miroku doesn't get a hold of water from the spring of drowned girl." He muttered.

" It's sounds like a great dojo." Said Kagome. Akemi smiled.

" Did you take care of the cat spirit?" He asked.

" Yes, no problem. And there's some other good news." Said the hanyou miko. " I'm the new head pritestess here."

" Congratulations Oka."

" Now I just need to enroll you in the local high school." Said Kagome.

" I shall take care of that Kagome-sama." Said a monk. " I am Hachiro, I will help you and your family adapt to Nerima."

Another part of Nerima

" We're back." Said Yusuke, Kesiou was following him. Keiko ran to greet them.

" How was it?" She asked.

" Excellent!" Said Keisou. " The Grand Master is amazing." Keiko frowned.

" You look like the grand master beat you up."

" He had to know how good I was before he could train me." Keisou argued.

" But you're cut all over, let me fix that." Keiko went to the sink to get a damp wash cloth. However when she turned on the facet it was much stronger then she wanted it and it splashed the enitre family

'NO!' Keisou thought, but it was too late, he transformed, his hair turning brown and other things changing as he became Kesiou-chan. Her parents just stared.

" Keisou, why are you a girl?" They asked.

" This troll thing thing splashed me with cursed water at the Saotome dojo, now I turn into a girl when cold water touches me." Said Keisou-chan. " You seem to be taking it well."

" I've seen too many werid things in my life to be surprised by anything." Said Yusuke.

" Oh yeah, there was this girl at the dojo that the Grand Master said was hanyou, do they really exist?"

" Yes, they do." Said Yusuke. 'Because your's otu's one.' Keisou-chan went to the sink(which had a window) and got some hot water, splashed herself and changed back. Then there was a crash outside. The three ran out to see Botan sprawled out on the backyard.

" Hey Botan-oba-chan(Aunt Botan)." Said Keisou.

" Keiosu, were you a girl just now?" She asked.

" Yes."

" Oh, I thought I was seeing things." Botan shook her head to clear. " Yusuke, _your boss_ has another assignment, in town of course."

" Hey, we moved here because of your job right otu-san?" asked Keisou.

" Yeah." Siad Yusuke afraid of where this was going.

" But you've never told me what it is." The three adults laughed nervously, Yusuke looked towards his wife.

" ...Well I guess you're old enough to know." Said Keiko.

" I'm a Spirit Detective, I track down super-natural criminals for Spirit world." Said Yusuke. Keisou needed a momment to process.

" That's why you were never home? You were chasing monsters, like the bogemen?"

" Yeah kinda."

" That's a little hard to believe."

" Hey, you turn into a girl when splashed with cold water." Keisou sweatdropped. " But here's some proof." Yusuke pointed his pointer finger at a mail box with his thumb pointing up. " Spirit Gun." A streak of blue light shot towards the mail box and totaled it.

" OW! THAT HURT AHOU(moron)!" Said a girl with long brown hair, that was hiding in the mailbox.

" Sorry Mis." Said Yusuke

" I'm a guy." Said the girl in the mailbox. The other four went wide eyed.

" You're cursed too?" asked Keisou.

" No I just like dressing like this." Said the crossdresser and walked away.

" Oookkaaayyy." Said Keisou throughly creeped out.

" Yusuke, about that mission, Some ogres are trashing the local park." Said Botan.

" Litering? Do I really have to deal with that?" asked the Spirit detective.

" According to your new contract, you DO have to deal with it, and anything else supernatural. No matter how mundane it is, it's your job." A vein poked out on Yusuke's forehead.

" KOENMA!"

Spirit world

" ACHOO!" Sneezzed the diminutive ruler of Reikai.

" Bless you sir." Said George.

A few weeks later(School hadn't started yet)

" Akemi could you get me some more chicken ramen at the store? Your otu ate it all late last night." Asked Kagome.

" Sure oka-san!" Said Akemi and she ran out of the temple. She was wearing the prayer beads that concealed her demon nature, it also allowed her to fight her heart out at the dojo without hurting any of the lesser students, well not too badly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Keisou we need more chicken ramen, do you mind getting some?" asked Keiko.

" Why not?" Keisou shrugged and walked out the door. He'd bent spending every waking momment training at the Saotome dojo, Ranma said it had been a while since he had such a dedicated student. But much to his dismay, he still couldn't beat Homura. He walked into the convience store and went to the asile containing ramen.

' One left, I'm just in time.' he reached for it, only to bump hands with someone else. It was a black haired boy wearing a bead necklace.

" It's mine." He said.

" Fat chance of that." The other boy snorted.

" Why don't we fight for it?" Keisou asked.

" Sounds good to me." Said the boy and made the opening attack. Keisou blocked his punch and struck back. The boy jumped up onto the top of the rack, Keisou following, only to get kicked back down. " Baka, I have high ground, it's a pretty simple concept." Keisou pushed the bottom of the rack, making it tip over with the boy on it. He jumped off as it was falling, but landed on his but.

" That was gravity, everything falls. Too complicated a concept for you?" Keisou smirked. His right hand glowed and he jumped up to strike.

" Taigia Kuma!" The boy rolled aside as the powered attack made a medium size hole in the floor where he was a second ago.

" Sankon Tessou!" The boy launched his own powered attack. Keisou managed to avoid the attack by stepping backwards but was off balance. The boy followed with an uppercut then sent Keisou flying onto his back. The boy dived to finish him but Keisou double kicked him in the stomach mid flight and sent him flying into the beverage isle. He ran to follow up his attack but couldn't find the boy, only a girl laying on the ruins of a herbal tea free sample table. She looked just like the boy he was fighting and even had the same necklace.

" What are you looking around for? I'm right here." Said the girl.

" Huh? It wasn't a girl I was fighting. If I was I would've already won."

" I was beating you! Not the other way around." Keisou was still confused, so the girl sighed, grabbed the nearby iced tea free samples and splashed herself, turning back into the boy he was fighting.

" Oh yeah! You're that hanyou freak I met on first day of training."

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK!" Keisou grunted as he took an iron reaper to the stomach then was splashed with the same iced tea.

" What was that for?" asked Kesiou-chan.

" You were being a jerk!" Said Akemi. Keisou-chan dusted herself off and started walking away.

" We're not finished!"

" I don't fight girls."

" That's because they always beat you." Keisou-chan stiffened.

" Fine, let's finish this."

" One chicken ramen, that will be 50 yen." Said the nearby cashier. Both combatants looked towards the checkout isle and saw someone walking away with the last chicken ramen.

" This is your fault!" Akemi shouted and ran after the man.

" Mine? It was yours!" Countered. Keisou-chan and started running after him too. The man had long black hair and was wearing a long sleeved robe that covered his hands. As Kesiou-chan and Akemi closed in on him, he spun around and sent iron balls on chains at them. The two didn't react in time and took the blows full force. They went flying through three isles before they stopped.

" Amatuers." The man muttered and left.

It took Keisou and Akemi a while before they recovered. They groaned as they got up, their bodies sore from that last hit.

" I bet... you can't even move." Said Akemi as he struggled to his feet.

" I...can...so!" Keisou-chan had a lot more difficulty but managed to get to her feet as well.

" This match is a draw!" Said a voice. They both turned towards it to Ranma.

" Sensei!"

" Mousse told me he creamed two kids that looked like my students. I have three students dumb enough to fight Mousse and one was with me at the time. That left you two." Said the Grand Master. The two teens laughed nervously.

" I suggest you two go home. NO FIGHTING. You're both in bad shape from Mousse's attack."

" Hai sensei." They both said. They shared one more glare before leaving.

" I still won." Said Akemi

" What fight were you in? My double kick was the last attack." Said Keisou-chan

" But then you let your guard drop and I hit you with my iron reaper." Said Akemi.

"..." Said Keisou.

" Besides, I'm not even close to my full power." Akemi took off her necklace and transformed. Her bruises vanished and she stood tall without any difficulty. " When I'm in this form, an attack from someone like you doesn't even itich."

" Freak." Keisou muttered.

" Mind repeating that?" asked Akemi

" Freak!" Keisou shouted to her face. After that, let's just say he got home on the Akemi fist airline.

Taigia Kuma-Tiger claw

Sankon Tessou- Soul shattering Iron claw

Can anyone guess the mystery cameo character?

RR


	6. School is for learning not fighting

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 6 School is for learning not fighting(not)

" Oka, do I really have to wear this?" asked Akemi as she pulled at her dress.

" Sorry Akemi, Furinkan High requires all students wear a uniform." Replied Kagome.

" Cheer up sis, at least no one will mistake you for a boy" Said Akira then he started chuckling. " Unless you get splashed with cold water that is." Akemi glared and pounced on her brother. In respone he pushed his hands together then to the air on either side of him, vanishing from sight.

" Akemi, don't kill your brother. We already paid tution for him." Said Inuyasha. Akira appeared behind him.

" Yeah, don't waste money sis. NAYYYY!" He said sticking his tongue out.

" Can I at least maim him?" asked the female half demon. Inuyasha pushed Akira in front of him.

" Sure." Akemi smiled evilly and flexed her claws. Akira paled and ran out of the temple.

Saotome dojo

Homura grabbed her lunch and ran out the door.

" Morning tomboy." Said Kesiou as he ran up beside her.

" You're the LAST thing I need to see in the morning." Homura replied.

" Sis wait up!" Both teens looked behind them to see a girl barely in her teens trying frantically to catch up. She had long blue hair with black streaks in it. A few strands fell in front of her ears framing her face.

" Whose the squirt?" Keisou asked.

" That's my little sister Nana." Said Homura.

" How come I've never seen her around the dojo?"

" Oh she spends all her time at some tree hugger club."

" Oka said you have to wait for me in the morning!" Nana yelled.

" Siblings must be a pain, it makes me glad I'm an only child."

" It's probably because you're so much of a hassle, your parents couldn't handle a second child." This was actually true for Keisou and it made him even angrier to realize she was right.

" Take that back!"

" Oh did I strike a nerve?" By now they were approaching Furinkan. " We'll finish this later." and she dashed ahead. Keisou stopped and Nana caught up.

" Huh? Why later?" Nana gasped for air.

" (pant) you'll (pant) see." She said.

Homura ran to the courtyard of the school and it was suddenly filled to the brim with male students.

" You always hurt the ones you love." Said a poet and he threw pencils at Homura. She blocked them with her school bag, pulled them out and threw them back at him. Each one hit a vital point and he blacked out A basket ball player was next and he tried blocking her from the school entrance.

" Homura I'll rebound you into my embrace." He declared.

" Don't count on it!" Homura shouted and she punched him in the stomach. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell backwards.

" Love tackle play! READY BREAK!" Said the Furinkan High football team and tackled Homura from all sides. She spun around kicking all of them in turn.

Keisou just watched with his mouth hanging open.

" What's going on?"

" A guy was researching school disctrict history and found out that when my oka was in school, anyone that succeeded in beating her in combat got a date with her. He told someone else and it spread like wildfire from there. That was back in middle school." Said Nana.

" She does this every day?"

" Yeah."

" I'd like to meet this Homura." Said Akemi. Keisou turned to the female hanyou.

" I'd prefer you two don't bond in anyway."

" If you don't like her that much, I want to meet her even more."

Keisou was about to make a comeback when male student went flying over them. They turned back to Homura's fight and saw she was finishing up with a fencer that had thrusted at her. She grabbed the sword's blade, pulled it out of his grasp and whacked him in the head with it, before hitting him in the stomach with it's hilt.

" Oh lovely Homura Saotome, watching thee fight is truly poetry in motion." Said a voice. A boy older looking then Keisou walked out from behind a tree, he had brown hair and wore a blue gi and hakama. In one hand was a bokken and in the other a rose. " Thou art akin to a swan, beautfiul, graceful and innocent."

" Beautiful, graceful and innocent? If he's talking about Homura then he needs his eyes checked." The boy pointed his bokken at Keisou.

" Knave! How dare thou speak ill of the Flower of Furinkan High!" Nana sighed.

" You've done it now."

" Done what?"

" That's Daichi, the captain of the school's kendo team and the principal's son."

" The maid speaks the truth! I am known by my enemies and peers alike as the Burning Flame of Furinkan High! The successor of Blue Thunder and heir to his legacy! Daichi Kuno!" Declared Daichi.

" Since when do people call him Burning Flame?" Homura asked, Nana shrugged.

" I'm Keisou Urameshi of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

" Very well Urameshi, I shall humble thee for disgracing my beloved Homura!" Daichi struck at Keisou with his bokken. Keisou caught the blade between his hands and tried to break the tip off. But Daichi smirked and pushed his sword down in the same direction of Keisou's pull. The martial artist lost his footing and fell. " FOOL! Did thou think I would not be prepared for such a trick?" Daichi held his bokken vertivally to impale Keiosu but he rolled away and got to his feet.

" Taiga Kuma!" Keisou's energy claw broke through Daichi's bokken. " Opps, looks like I broke your stick."

" HA! Burning Flame is not scared! FUERO KEN Daichi thrusted his broken sword at Keisou at high speed, making it appear like he was using many swords at once. Keisou dodged around the thrusts as best as he could but one got past his defenses and got him in the stomach. This stunned him long enough for another to hit and then another. " Now I shall smite thee!" Daichi drew his sword back for the finishing blow...

" Moko Takabisha!" Homura fired her energy attack and blasted Daichi through the school's front door.

" What's was that for? I was doing fine!" Keisou shouted.

" How about a 'thank you'? He was about to kill you!" Homura shouted back.

" It doesn't matter! A girl doesn't interupt a fight between men!"

SPLASH

" Sorry!" Called a guy on a bike as he raced through a puddle and into the school doors. Keisou-chan and Akemi seethed while everyone else snickered. Akemi sighed and took off her school bag. Out came a two tailed cat creature.

" Nee-chan, get a bigger school bag, that one's too small." Said Kiraia.

" Is that some kind of mutant?"

" Don't insult me! I'm a cat demon!" Said Kiraia. But all Keisou heard were meows and yeps.

" What it say?" asked Keisou.

" SHE said ' Don't insult me! I'm a cat demon!'" Said Akemi. Kiraia put a flaming paw into the puddle and it boiled quickly. Akemi and Keisou put a hand in and changed back.

RING

" Oh no! We're late." Said Homura and they ran in.

Furinkan High Class 2-A

"Class we have three students: Keiosu Urameshi, Akemi Higrashi and Akira Higurashi. However they are still late as well as Homura Saotome. Wait in the hall."

In the hallway

" How'd you do that blast?" Keisou asked. " I'm not interested, just curious."

" Curious and Interested are the same thing baka!" Said Homura.

" Shh." Said Akira.

" Besides I'm not going to tell you." Said Homura in a quieter voice.

Class 3-A

' Why did Homura protect that Knave Urameshi?' Daichi thought 'Is she in love with him? That would explain why she was protecting him and how familar they act around each other. But it's impossible! Homura would never be smitten with such a scoundrel! But then why? Perhaps he has cast a spell on her!' He shot up in his seat.

" THAT'S IT!" He shouted.

" Daichi stand in the hall." Daichi slumped.

" Yes sir."

Class 2-A

" TELL ME!" Keisou said in forced whisper.

" No!"

" URAMESHI! YOU FIEND!" Daichi shouted.

" Daichi?" The three asked.

" RELINQUISH YOUR HOLD OVER THE FAIR HOMURA!" Daichi Shouted as he swung his back up bokken at Keisou. Akemi punched him in the stomach, stopping him in his tracks.

" Stop taking my fights! Both of you!" Said Keisou.

" Oh come on! Homura handled the hentai horde and you fought this guy last time. Let me have some fun."

" Oh fine." Keisou shrugged. " I'll jump in when he beats you."

" I'm going to kill you as soon as I finish with this idoit."

" How dare you all ignore me, the Burning Flame!" Daichi swung his bokken at Akemi. She grabbed it, pulled it out of his grasp broke it across her knee and then started beating him with both broken pieces.

" I like this Akemi, she knows how to handle arrogant idoits." Said Homura while Keiosu just gawked with his mouth open.

Suddenly Daichi and Akemi were both felled by pieces of chalk.

" Quiet in the hallway!" Shouted a man. He wore a long shirt and pants and had black hair.

" And you are?" Keisou asked.

" I am Furinkan High's physics teacher, Mokro Hanshei! I am also a student of The School of Martial Arts Teaching." Said Mokro.

" No way." Keisou muttered.

" Homura, I see we are in for another year of combat." Said Mokro.

" Yeah I'm looking forward to it." Said the pigtailed one.

" Are these two your new lackeys?"

" No way!" Said Homura

" DON'T INSULT ME!" Said Keisou. " Taiga Kuma!" He shouted as he lunged at Mokro. The teacher pulled out two rulers and not only blocked Keisou's attack but but trapped his wrist with them by making an X. Keisou struck with his other hand and Mokro ducked and threw Keisou over his shoulder with the rulers

" Keisou I'm going to have to throw the book at you." Said Teaching Martial Artist and threw a physics book at Keisou just as he was about to land. It hit him right in the forehead and he fell down a flight of stairs.

" You're right Homura, he's too weak to be your lackey." Said Mokro, Homura nodded.

' Too weak?' Keisou jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs, but Mokro was waiting for him and clothlined him with a wide ruler, making him fall back down the stairs.

Later that day

" It was humilating! First this kendoist that talks werid beats me up, Homura has to save me. Then a teacher beats me, A TEACHER!" Keisou told his parents.

" Keisou it seems like everyone in this town is a martial artist. They just have a lot more experience then you." Said Keiko.

" Just keep practicing and you'll beat them eventually." Said Yusuke.

Fuero ken(multiple sword)

Moko Takabisha- Pride of the fierceTiger

RR


	7. Flirting I mean Fighting!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

AN-I'm going to refer to Akemi as Akemi-kun when she's in cursed form.

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 7 Flirting I mean Fighting!

Homura and Akemi were walking home together. After finding out how much they had in common: dislike for boys in general, love of martial arts, disgust for girly girls, they quickly bonded.

" Well this is where I live." Said Akemi.

" Isn't this place haunted by a ghost cat?" asked Homura.

" Not anymore, my oka crossed him over. She's the head priestess." Said Akemi. They ran up the stairs to the Shrine.

" Hey with some weights, this could be good training."

" Good idea."

Then there was a blue light around there feet and then they saw they were wearing stone shoes.

" AKIRA!" Akemi shouted. A boy with black hair and wearing a Furinkan uniform jumped out of hiding.

" You did say you wanted weights." Said the alchemist.

" This is my little brother, Homura-chan."

" Then how come he's in our class?" asked Homura.

" Oh He's an alchemy nerdling so he skipped a grade."

" Better then being a literal She-man!" Akira taunted as his sister tried to pull loose of the stone shones. Akemi finally lost patience, pulled off her necklace, and lunged at her little brother. He pushed his hands against the air between him and his raging sister, there was a flash of light and water dosed Akemi.

" See ya later big bro." Said Akira and used his alchemy to vanish. Akemi-kun growled softly before turning back to Homura.

" Do you need some help?" He asked.

" No don't bother." Homura pulled herself loose.

" Hey oka, otu." Akemi-kun said as he entered the house.

" How was school?" asked Kagome.

" Excellent, even the teachers are martial artists."

" Sounds like my kind of school." Said Inuyasha. " Whose your friend?"

" I'm Homura Saotome, my family runs the Anything Goes dojo." Said the pigtailed one.

" My daughter made her first new friend!" Kagome said joyfullly.

" Does your oka act like this every time you make a friend." Akemi-kun shifted uncomfortably.

" No, it's just that..the kids in my hometown were well, scared of me."

" Why?" Akemi-kun went the kitchen for some hot water and splashed himself.

" This is why, I'm half demon." Said Akemi. Homura just stared, she had though there was something strange about her new friend's chi but hadn't recognized it.

" Cool, I bet you're a lot stronger like that." Homura said.

" You're not scared? Or think I'm werid?"

" Of course not. This is Nerima, werid here is normal." Akemi smiled so wide it split her face.

" You hear that Oka?" Kagome sighed.

" Alright, you don't have to wear the rosary if you don't want to."

" YAY!"

' So that's why she wore that necklace.' Homura thought. " Akemi-chan, spare with me in that form."

" Are you sure? I might hurt you." Said the hanyou smirking.

" I doubt it, come on!"

The Next Day

Keisou woke up feeling better then he had the day before.

" It's a new day, and another chance for me to beat Homura. Otu was right, I just need more practice." He ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

" Today I WILL beat Homura."

" That girl is all you talk about." Said Yusuke. " Does my son have his crush?" Keisou blushed but he told himself it was from anger.

" She's a girl and she's always beating me. I hate her!"

" Young boys often pick on the girls they like." Said Keiko.

" I'm not a boy." Keisou said.

" Yeah, you're a girl." Said a mocking voice, Keisou turned to see Homura. The pigtailed martial artist was standing in the doorway, looking into the kitchen. " I came to see if you were bed ridden from that humilating defeat from Mokro."

" Why, you worried about me?"

" No, it's just it's been a long since I've seen anyone lose that badly to Mokro."

"Grrrr! You are such a tomboy!"

" AND YOU'RE A WEAKLING!" Homura shouted.

" Oh yeah?" Keisou ran and punched Homura. She grabbed his wrist, spun around and threw him into the kitchen sink. Keisou-chan jumped up from the ruined sink and glared.

" Now look what you did."

" See you at school." Homura said smugly and ran off with Keisou-chan hot on her heels.

" Keisou wait! You're still a girl!" Yusuke shouted after his daughter.

" I don't think she heard you." Said Keiko. " Like daughter like Father."

" Get back here you uncute tomboy!" Keisou-chan shouted.

" NAYYY!" Homura taunted with her tongue out.

" It's so cute how they fight." Said Nana, she was walking with Akemi and Akira. The latter smirking mischeviously. He pushed his hands together and then to the ground, causing a ripple in the pavement on the street. It knocked Homura and Keisou-chan off their feet, with the latter landing on top of the former. For a momment the two just stared at each other, their cheecks stained pink.

" Hey sis! I didn't know you swung that way." Said Nana, the other two laughed. This broke the trance.

" GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Homura shouted and she punched Keisou-chan in the face.

" You think I wanted to fall on you?"

" Why else would you?"

" Because the ground knocked me off my feet."

" You're blaming the ground for your perversion! That's pathetic!"

Akira just whistled innocently, you could almost see a halio above his head, Akemi smacked him on the head.

At the High School Entrance

" Homura, this hurts me more then it's gonna hurt you!" Said a boxer as sent a right hook towards Homura. She grabbed his arm, broke it, then kicked him away.

" Got that right." Then ducked as a skier swung his pole at her. She sprung into a head butt and connected with his stomach.

Her friends and rival watched as usual

" I bet this is how she got so strong, fighting his hentai horde every day." Keisou-chan remarked as Homura sent suitors flying left and right.

" Hey look! She's using one of them as a weapon." Akemi remarked. Homura had grabbed a student by their hair and and was swinging him around like a club. Keisou walked over to her and was almost hit with the boyclub.

" Hey, I'm a girl, not one of those crazy suitors."

" Leave me alone, I'm not finished yet."

" Why don't you leave some of them to me?"

" I don't need help, especially not from a weakling like you."

" Damn it! Let me help!"

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" Homura shouted as she swung the boyclub at her, sending her flying into someone else. Keisou-chan groaned when she realized who it was.

" An angel hath fallen from the heavens and landed on me." Daichi mumbled. He shook his head to clear it. " Oh divine beauty! Be mine!" He said and grabbed Keisou-chan. She punched him in the face.

" Hands off!" She said and jumped away. " I thought you loved Houmra."

" Homura is very dear to me, but I cannot part with thee either!"

" You just met me!"

"The heart hath it's reasons, whereof reason know nothing!" Daichi declared, and tried hugging Keisou-chan again, but she uppercutted him in unconsciousness. By then Homura had finished off the rest of the horde and dicarded her boyclub.

" I told you not to help!"

" He's was trying to molest me!"

" If you two want to have a fight do it after school or you'll be late." Said Mokro, Akemi Nana and Akira were already inside.

" Hai Mokro-sensei." Said Homura.

" Oh and Homura, I'm assuming you were the one that broke every bone in one of the senior's hands, right?"

" Oh yeah... how'd you know?"

" It was your MO, you might as well have written your name on it."

" Oh...right."

" You might want to change tatics or someone else will start recognizing it too. Now I have a class to teach and you two have a class to attend." And with that he left. Keisou-chan took notice of the additonal color on Homura's face.

" Hey, you LIKE him don't you?"

" Wwhat? No!"

" You like him! You like him!"

" SHUT UP!" Homura punched her but she ducked under it, so she kicked him in the chin. Sending him through the second store window. Keisou-chan dusted herself off and stuck her tongue out at Homura.

" Thanks, now I'm not late." Homura then realized her error and growled, while Keisou-chan laughed.

Later at Lunch

Two big muscle bound male students grabbed some smaller kid's lunches and began eating them.

" Hey give those back!" The smaller kids protested.

" Scram small fry." Said the bigger of the two. Akira stepped forward.

" Eating other people's lunches isn't nice you know." He said.

" And just who are you?" Asked the bigger brute.

" I'm Akira Higurashi, I'm new here."

" Well then you don't know the rules." Said the bigger brute. " I run the senior class, Kenichi Ojian, captain of the football team and the heir of Martial Arts football. This is brother and right hand, Kenji. The first rule is: We make the rules."

" Football huh? I was never really into sports, I'm an alchemist."

" A what?" asked Kenichi.

" An alchemist. Someone who practices Alchemy, the science of breaking things down and putting back together as something else."

" So you're a science geek. Go away before I squash you."

" Alchemy is much more exciting then watching how rats behave and making notes." Akira continued as if he hadn't heard the second part of Kenichi's sentence. " I can give a demostration right now if you want."

" You're trying my patience geek, GO AWAY!" Kenichi punched Akira but he dodged it, instead Kenichi smashed one of the lunch tables.

" There are three steps in alchemy, the first one is to determine the target's compostion."

" Shut up!" Kenichi punched again, but Akira ducked.

" The second is too break it down at the subatomic level." He grabbed Kenichi shirt and pants and his own hands glowed with blue light. " Then put it back together as something else." Kenichi was blinded by light, when his eyes recovered he tried punching Akira again, but he felt a draft. He looked down and saw he was wearing a pink leotard with red hearts on it.

" WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?" Akira smirked.

" Just a simple demonstration, told you it was exciting." By now they had attracted quiet a crowd.

" That new guy just made a fool of Kenichi!"

" I think I'm in love." were some of the comments. Kenji was furious that this little geek freak humilated his big brother.

" You think you can get away with this you little freak?" Kenji demanded.

" Care for another demonstration?" Akira asked while his hands cackled with blue light. Kenji started getting nervous. " Tell you what I'll do: If you give back those kid's lunches, apologize and promise not the do it again, and I'll give your brother his clothes back." Kenji hesitated but swallowed his pride and did so and Akira kept his end of the deal.

" If you pick on anyone again this is what I'm gonna do to you." Akira pushed his hand against a lunch table and mangled it beyond recognition. Seeing that the bullies had learned their lesson, the hanyou alchemist went back to his lunch, then someone else came up to him and said something that mad Akira smile widely.

When school ended, everyone rushed out.

" Hey Urameshi! Why do you always leave with Homura?" asked a random studen

" I always go the Saotome dojo so I can train." Said Keisou.

" Really? Are you sure it's not so you can walk her home?" asked another random student.

" WHAT? NO!" both of the them said.

" Why would I court an uncute tomboy like her?"

" Why would I let a weakling like him court me?" Then they both turned away from each other.

RR


	8. Enter Ebisu The Heavy Handed Avenger

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 8 Enter Ebisu, The Heavy Handed Avenger

Morning

" Try not to get to beaten up again ok?" said Toranoko.

" No problem." Said Keisou.

Furinkan courtyard

" Perish Knave!" Comanded Daichi as he struck Keisou in the troat, cutting off his air and making him pass out.

Homura had to step in to keep Daichi from finishing him off, Akemi laughed at Keisou.

Durring School

" School of Martial Arts Teaching, Hakua Sutoom(chalk storm)!" Called Mokro and he threw a swarm of chalk sticks at Keisou, who failed to block them all and was pelted by the chalk. " Nurse!"

After School at the Anything Goes Dojo

" AHH!" Homura shouted as she threw Keisou over her shoulder and into the Dojo wall.

" Sankon Tessou!" Called Akemi as she launched her special attack in an uppercut that sent Keisou threw the dojo ceilng

At home

" You got beat up again, 4 times to be exact." Said Toroanko.

" It wasn't that bad." Said Keisou. Toroanko looked at him, then pointed at his own chin which had claws marks on it.

" This is where you got upercutted by Akemi." He pointed at his throat. " Here's where you got stabbed by Daichi," He pointed to various others parts on his body where bumbs poked out of his fur. " I'm guessing these came from getting pelted by Mokro, and the reason my back hurts is from getting thrown around by Homura. You stink at fighting."

" My own familar." Keisou said in despair.

" It's pretty hard not to notice since I feel every blow."

" There's gotta be a way to get stronger." Keisou muttered while slamming his fists together.

That's how it was for many weeks

" Why don't you ask your otu who trained him?" asked the spirit tiger cub.

" Of course! Thanks pal." Keisou ran from his room to find Yusuke, He found him outside working out.

" Hey Otu, who trained you to be spirit detective?"

" Why do you want to know?"

" I want to be stronger! So no one can beat me!"

" Then what's wrong with the Saotome dojo?"

" I'm not getting stronger fast enough!"

'Training with the old fossil would definitely make him stronger in a hurry, but I don't think he could handle it. I was stronger then him and it almost killed me. 'Yusuke thought.

" You couldn't handle it."

" Yes I can!" Yusuke let his spirit aura flared out.

" No you can't." Keisou backed away from intense energy his otu was giving off. " See? Your spirit isn't nearly strong enough, you would die."

" Dinner!" Keiko called.

" Just continue training at the Saotome Dojo." Said Yusuke and he went inside.

The Next morning

" Tomboy!"

" Weakling!"

" Uncute!"

" Pervert!"

" You'd think they'd tire of this after a while." Said Akemi, Akira pushed his hands together." DON'T YOU DARE!" She shouted at her brother. They reached Furinkan and the daily battle with the hentai horde began.

" KEISOU! DIE!" Shouted an unknown voice. Keisou turned to see figure jumping toward him. They punched but Keisou jumped backwards, avoiding the punch, but a shockwave knocked him into a mailbox, the punch itself created a deep crater.

" Whose that?" asked Nana her sister.

' He clobbered Keiosu, alone not impressive, but he did it without touching him, no ki or anything.' Homura stared in shock.

" Who are you? AND WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?" Keisou shouted at his attacker. The person was a boy his age, with unruly black hair and angry black eyes. He was wearing what looked like a brown habit made into a shirt and long pants, a big metal club was strabbed to his back

" What? You DARE forget about ME?"

" Keisou! What did you do to him?" Homura demanded.

" I didn't do anything, I don't even know the guy!"

" You even have a girlfriend now?" asked the mysterious fighter, getting angerier.

" NO!" Both Keisou and Homura shouted.

" Why would I go out with an uncute tomboy like her? OW!"

" Who are you calling a tomboy? Weakling!"

" NOW YOU IGNORE ME?" The fighter punched again, landing a blow on Keisou's stomach and sending crashing through the school's wall into a classroom.

" TAIGA KUMA!"

" HEBII KEN(Heavy Fist)!" The fighter shouted. Their attacks collided and Keisou screamed as he felt his hand breaking. The fighter smirked. " Looks like I declawed you."

Kesiou clutched his injuried hand. " Just who the hell are you?"

" Your life must be pretty good now if you've forgotten your days as a member of the Black Dragon gang." Keisou's eyes widened.

" Black Dragon gang? What's he talking about?" Homura asked.

" It's one of the gang in the Tokyo slums and Keisou here was one of the best fighters in our organization." Said the fighter. " Isn't that right Keisou?"

" Yeah, but I never thought I'd see you again, Ebisu." Said Keisuo, getting to his feet.

" So you finally remember, so you must know why I'm here."

" Just becuase I accidentally left you in China is no reason to kill me!"

" SHUT UP! It's not just because you left me stranded in China, because of you, I've been through hell!"

The students and teacher had long since fled in fear of the stranger.

" What happened?"

" You would never understand!" Ebisu drew his club. " You just need to die!" he swung horizontally and Keisou ducked, a shockwave shot out from the club and smashed the back wall of the classroom, making another class run in fear. He swung again, vertically this time, Keisou jumped aside and the place he was standing momments before turned into a deep impact crater. The accompaning shockwave knocked him off his feet.

" See you in hell Keisou!" Ebsiu launced into a jump swing. "Hebii Goseki(heavy club)!"

" Hakua Sutoomu!" Moro called and launched his own attack. The chalk found it's target in Ebsiu's eyes and he dropped his club in surprise.

"My eyes!"

" I don't know who you are, but if you want to kill any of the students here, you have to go through me!" Ebisu rubbed his eyes and blinked before standing up.

" Very well old man." Ebisu made a fist.

'He's warping gravity around his fist, that's impossible, his fist would to be incredibly dense in order to do that.' Akira thought.

" Hebii ken!" Mokro got out his rulers and got ready to catch his fist. However, as he closed his rulers around the punch, they bent around it and the blow connected on Mokro's chin and he fell to the floor. " Want more?"

Mokro got to his feet and grasped his jaw.

" It's not often I'm knocked to the floor, I guess I'm going to have to get serious. School of Martial Arts Teaching Secret skill, Academic Assention!" A wind came out of nowhere and surrounded Mokro, papers, pencils, and text books began to circle him. With each passing they grew closer to him until they crovered him completly. Then they seemed to merge and Mokro appeared again. " Level 2 Professor!"

" Humpf, umpressive. I'll still crush you!" Ebisu shouted and punched again, Mokro dodged to the side and dashed in for an attack, shoving a new ruler into Esbiu's throat, cutting off his air supply. This stunned him long enough for Mokro to grab Ebisu, swing him around and throw him back outside. Ebisu swung his club again and again, but the teacher martial artist dodged every swing.

" School of Heavy Fist Martial Arts, Seizou Shokkuweibu!( loosely translated:Holy Shockwave!) Ebisu swung his club horizontally, then vertically in quick succession, creating a shockwave that looked like a cross. Mokro couldn't avoid it in time and was blasted. Then Ebisu threw his club at Mokro and it connected with his stomach, knocking him out.

" MOTOKO TABISHA!" Homura shouted. " You're not getting away with hurting Mokro-sensei!"

The ki attack nailed Ebius and created another hole in the school. Ebsiu climped out of it and glared ar Homura.

" Stay out of my way girl, or I'll have to kill you."

" You don't scare me."

Ebisu stomped the ground with a foot and sent a shockwave at Homura, who jumped to avoid it, but Esibu punched the air and sent another shockwave at her. Homura tucked into a ball as the shockwave hit, was carried across the courtyard and landed on her feet.

" This is your last warning." He said and pointed his club at Homura. His answer was punch in the gut and an uppercut on the chin. " That does it." He swung his club at Homura, sending out shockwaves with each swing. Homura ducked and dodged around each one and the resulting shockwave untill eventually she disapeared. " Where'd she go?"

" Up here." Said Homura, she was standing on the edge of Ebisu's club. " Better give up, you can't touch me." Ebisu smirked cruelly.

" I don't need to...School of Heavy Fist Martial Arts Secret Technique, Inryoku Baindo(gravity bind)!" Esbiu's club glowed and forced Homura onto all fours.

" What are you doing?" She demanded as she struggled to move.

" I used my ki to make my club dense enough to warp the gravity around it and fix you to it, but not enough to affect anything else." Homura tried to stand up but Ebisu increased the pressure to the point where Homura was getting crushed against the club.

' This guy has quite a head on his shoulders. He appears to have nothing but brawn but now...I wonder how the heir of Anything of Goes will get out of this.' Thought Akira. He was watching the whole fight from his hidding place in the bushes.

Ebsiu sent shockwave after shockwave against Homura. " Give up?"

" Not...a...chance!" the pigtailed martial artist shouted a shout a beam of ki from her mouth. Ebsiu was nailed right in the face with her attack, giving him quite a headache and lossing his grip on his club. Homura jumped off it.

" Mokoto Tabisha revised. I figured you needed physical contact with your club in order to use that technique." Then she fell to one knee, Akemi ran to her friend's side.

" Homura-chan are you ok?"

" Yeah... just a little sore...that's all..." Homura fainted. Akemi caught her and laid her down gently on the ground.

" Don't worry Homura-chan, I'll finish him off." Akemi took off her necklace and revealed her demon nature.

" Whoa, she just turned into some kind of monster."

" Those ears are adorable!"

" Is she some kind of demon?"

" At least she isn't trying to kill anyone."

'Well now everybody knows.' Akemi thought. ' But that can wait, I have to beat this creep now.' She dashed toward Ebsiu and punched, he blocked with his club and was shocked to hear the sound of metal being bent.

" How'd you do that?"

" I bet you've never fought someone that was half-demon before." Akemi began knocking him senseless with punches and kicks and finally knocking up against what remained of the school's wall.

'I don't think I can beat her.' Ebisu thought. 'But I can't abandon my revenge.' He looked over to the unconscious Homura. 'That's it.' He dashed toward Homura, grabbed her in mid stride and kept going.

" Get back here!" Akemi shouted and ran after him. Ebisu jumped and slamed his feet into the ground creating a massive shockwave that kicked up dust to obsure him from view, and blowing away his scent trail.

Later

" How did this horrible horrible deed come to pass? Mokro, thee were to be the dillgent sentinel of our learning grounds." Said Principal Kuno. No not the freak with the fake hawiian accent, the werido that thinks he's a samurai.

" My apologies milord. He was a very formidable foe."

" And now we have a damaged school and a kidnapping to deal with! It's all your fault Mokro!" Said a member of the PTA.

" SILENCE!" Kuno commanded.

" Yes milord."

" Mokro, please tell thy lord that thee hath a plan?"

" Nothing apart from searching."

Abandoned warhouse

Homura groaned as she woke up.

" So you're finally up." Said Ebisu. He sitting on box with his club over his shoulder. Homura saw there were bandages under her clothes.

'That creep!'

" You undressed me didn't you?"

" Would you have prefered your wounds go untreated? I didn't anything else to you except bandage your wounds. I may be a yazuka but I'm not a molester or a rapist."

Homura tried to move but her body screamed in pain. " I wouldn't do that. You're still hurt from our battle."

" I don't care!" Homura got to her feet and into a fighting stance.

" It seems I've underestimated you. Others I've fought were unconcious or couldn't move for days. But you still can't beat me as you are."

" Wanna Bet? Mokoto Tabisha revised!" Homura fired the Pride of the Fierce Tiger from her mouth and blasted Ebisu into a wall.

' I never thought I'd use this skill. Saotome Fast Break!' Homura dashed toward the exit.

" Nice try." Ebisu slammed the ground with his foot to send a small shockwave that knocked Homura off her feet. " Looks like I'm going to have to be more careful."

Saotome Dojo

" I should've stopped him." Akemi muttered.

" No, It's my fault. He was after me." Keisou said.

" What happened between you two anyway?" asked Akira

" When was younger I went a vaction with my parents durring one of my otu's rare time's off. It was my idea to smuggle Ebisu into China so we could smuggle some stuff out, jade, spices etc. I needed to bring someone cause my parents would get suspicious if I went missing. However once we got to China our guide turned out to be a fake and had lead us to Jusenkyo because it was isolated. We were ambushed by bandits and my bag containing Ebisu was lost in the fight. But I don't know why that would make him so mad, I told him before hand he might get left behind. Plus we had a good friendly rivalry before that."

" You must have done something horrible. He tried to kill you then kidnapped Homura." said alchemist.

" Hey Keisou you got a challenge from Ebisu." Said Nana.

" How are your parents taking this?" Keisou asked as he read the challenge.

" They're both nervous wrecks, I've never seen them like this before. But they put on a brave face around everyone else."

" He told me to come to an abandoned warehouse alone." Said keisou after he read the challenge.

" How original." Akira remarked. " Ya know you're gonna die."

" I don't care, It's not like I have much else to live for anyway." Keisou got up and went to the kitchen.

' Watch out for Freudian Slips Keisou,' Akira thought

In the Kitchen

Ranma was holding Akane in his arms, trying to comfort her.

" Sensei, I hope you'll let me do this on my own, It's my fault she was taken in the first place."

At this point various segments of Ranma were in conflict

" I should let him do it, it's very rommantic!" Said Rommantic Ranma.

" I can't trust him with something this important!" Said overprotective otu Ranma.

" It's my responsiblity to save my own daughter." Said Pride Ranma.

" This could a great step forward for Keisou, not only in fighting but in becoming a better person." Said Sensei Ranma. ' I can always step in if it seems that he isn't ready.'

" Make the Saotome dojo proud." Ranma said at last. Keisou smiled, nodded and ran out.

Toranoko appeared by his side as he ran to the meeting place.

" What's your plan?"

" Uhhhhh."

" You don't have a plan!"

" I'm making it up as I go."

" Great, we'll be back in Reikai by morning." The spirit tiger was pointedly ignored.

Keiosu entered the warehouse and saw Homura bound to a pole and gagged.

" Homura!"

" She wasn't cooperating, so I had to restrain her." Said Ebisu He pointed his club at Keisou. " Now you die. Hebii Goseki!" Keisou jumped away, remembering to also clear the shockwave. Ebisu continued swinging at Keisou, and he continued to dodge. Then Keiosu went on the offensive with a punch to the stomach and kick to the chin, making Eisu land in heap on the floor.

" Heh, you're not so tough if I remember to avoid the shockwave." Keiosu said.

" That's not all I can do!School of Heavy Fist Martial Arts, Final Attack Inroku Hasaiki(Gravity Crusher)!" Ebisu jumped over Keisou then pointed his club straight down and dived on his opponent, while falling he channeled his ki through his club and projected it at Keisou.

' What the hell? It feels like something's pushing in on me.'

" I shall crush you flat!" As Eisu got closer the pressure increased. Keisou was forced to his hands and knees, he felt his body being crushed by the alerted gravity. AS Ebisu landed his club slammed into Keisou's back macking a sickening crush and Keisou scream. Homura made a noise of shock and turned her head away. Ebisu was now standing over Keisou with his club pressing down on his prey while the alerted gravity crushed the rest of him.

' I will not allow this.'

A voice echoed in Keisou's mind. His body began to radiate red light, and his eyes turned red. Ebisu strained to keep his footing. Keisou's spine healed itself, his hands shifted into claws and strange markings appeared on his body.

' What the hell is going on?' Ebisu thought. ' He should be crushed by know.' He appiled more pressure by it didn't seem to affect Keisou.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Keisou laughed and stood up easily, despite the pressure. Ebisu jumped away in shock.

' My finishing attack didn't kill him, what is he?' Ebsiu swung his club at Keisou but the hanyou punched it and it exploded.

" Hehehe, pathetic human." Keisou remarked. He punched Ebisu again and again.

When Ebisu was black, blue, and covered in brusises, Keisou flexed his claws. " Now it's time for you to die."

Homura finally managed to work off the gag.

" Keisou!"

The demonic martial artist paused.

" Stop, don't kill him!"

Keisou stopped glowing and his body returned to normal.

" Huh? What happened to Ebisu?"

" I'll tell you later! Now untie me!" Keisou did so and Homura told him what happened.

" Werid, I don't remember any of that."

" This... isn't... over Keisou! I'll ...be back!" Ebisu ran outside.

They followed him and saw that it was raining.

" He's gone." Homura observed.

" This is the last thing I need." Keisou-chan muttered. " Oh by the way, You're welcome."

" Humpf, I would've escaped on my own eventually, I was just tired that's all."

" Whatever."

" But still, thanks for comming for me." Homura gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. They both heard snickering and turned to see a tiger cub chuckling at them.

" Whose this?"

" This is my familar, Toranoko." Homura picked him and petted him.

" He's cute, unlike you." Toranoko purred happily.

" You should hang on to her Keisou, she'll make a good mate." both teens blushed.

The Spirit tiger cub had no idea of the consequnecs of his words.

AN-A habit is what monks wear, it's a long robe with a hood.

AN2-The dense and heavy something is, the more it bends gravity. We're all bound to the earth because it's so much heavier then us.

AN3-A Freudian Slip is a slip of the tongue that reveals an supconcious emotion, belief or thought. In this case Keisou meant to say ' I don't have much to live for.' but he said ' much else' get it?


	9. That Obnoxious Alchemist

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Chapter 9 That Obnoxious Alchemist

Ono Clinic

" Whoever did these bandages did a good job, just get some rest and you'll be as good as new." Said Dr.Tofu.

" Ok Uncle Tofu." said Homura.

" Why am I wearing eye shadow?" screamed Keisou-chan.

" Who is that?" asked Dr. Tofu.

" Just a weakling." Homura muttered." Relax, otu said it was part of the curse. Now get over here and let Dr.Tofu take a look at you."

" I'm fine." Keisou-chan said with her arms crossed.

" YOU'RE HURT! I HEARD YOUR SPINE SNAPPING!"

" I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" Dr.Tofu chuckled.

" WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Both teens asked.

" That, you two fight like an old married couple."

" WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?" Both said at the same time.

" DON'T SAY WHAT I'M SAYING!" They did it again, and a vein appeared on their foreheads.

" STOP IT!" There they go again.

" What's going on?" asked a kid Homura and Keisou's age. She had long brown hair like her mother and wore glasses like her father. She was wearing a red shirt and white skirt. " Oh hey Homura, whose this?"

" I'm Keisou Urameshi." Said Keisou-chan.

" I heard Keisou was a boy." Keisou-chan sighed and got some hot water to splash herself with. " Oh you're cursed like Uncle Ranma." The girl bowed. " I'm Mizu Ono, pleased to meet you." Then she turned to Homura

" Congratulations Homura, I see you're finally over that shool girl crush."

" MIZU!" Homura shouted threateningly.

" School girl crush? Tell me more." Said Keisou eagerly.

" Oh Homura-chan's had this silly crush on Mokro-sensei since Primary School, she used to get in trouble just to see him."

" MIZU! SHUT IT!"

" Oh I see, you don't to be embarrased in front of your boyfriend."

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Mizu smirked.

" Couda fooled me. Didn't he just rescue you from a vengful martial artist?" Homura glared.

" I'm leaving." Homura got up and left.

" Is she always angery?" Keisou asked, Mizu nodded.

" Pretty much."

" I should be getting home too."

When Homura got home she was of course glomped by Akane, being an expert on being kidnapped(snicker) she knew what it was like. But something more interesting happened at the Urameshi house.

" Hey Otu, do you know what it's like to be possesed?" Yusuke froze.

" Why?"

" When I was fighting Ebisu, I felt like something else was controlling my actions. The presense was strange but kinda familar." A vein appeared on Yusuke's forehead.

" Keisou, I'll get back to you on that." Yusuke then opened the door to Spirit World to pay a visit to his own father.

Spirit World

" WHY DO YOU KEEP INTERUPTING FIGHTS?" Yusuke demanded of his 'father'.

" Hold your horses kiddo, I didn't." Replied Raizen's spirit.

" Just can't leave well enough alone can you? ...What?"

" I didn't interfere in little Keisou's fight."

" But he said he felt like he was possesed!"

" Maybe it was his own demon nature, I'm sure you've felt it durring your mate's heat." Raizen said with a smirk, Yusuke blushed. " Keisou almost died. Maybe next time you'll take his request for more training seriously." When the deceased Mazoku lord saw the surprised look on his 'son's' face he said. " What? Did you think death would stop me from watching over my grandson?"

" No, death never stopped you." Raizen smiled.

" It runs in the family." Yusuke smiled too.

" See ya old man." And he left Spirt World.

The Next Morning

" Keisou, I've decided I'm going to introduce you to my mentor." Keisou smiled widely.

" Really?"

" Yeah, pack your bags, we're leaving tomorrow."

" What about school?"

" Well if you'd rather go to school then get special training then we won't..." Keisou was a flash as he ran to his room to pack. He was in such a hurry that he didn't realize that his oka, who was always trying to get him to focus on school work, didn't oppose taking time off for martial artist training.

Akira was waiting for Keisou in his room.

" What? How'd you get here?" Akira smiled.

" I hear you're getting special training." Said the alchemist, ignoring Keisou's question. " Such is the law of equivalence, Homura gets put in life threatening danger, you save her and get special training."

" Homura is more important to me then training!" As soon as the words left his mouth he covered it with both hands. Akira looked very amused.

" Keisou, you make this way too easy." He pulled out a recorder and hit the play button.

' Homura is more important to me then training!' Keisou voice said.

" Gimme that!" Keisou made a lunge for the hanyou but was smoothly avoided.

" See you later." Akira jumped out the window, Keisou followed by Akira used his alchemy to vanish.

" Why would he want that, except for embarassing me."

Neko Shrine

Akira reapeared at the point where he anchor his alchemy.

" Did you get it?" Kagome asked.

" Yep."

" Good, now if you don't hurry you'll be late for school."

Furinkan High School

Homura ran through her daily suitors, while her friends waited for her to finish.

" Hey where's Kuno?" Homura wondered. She found him kneeling before Akemi, who was in her hanyou form. He had grabbed on of her hands and was looking at her with a deep expression.

" Oh my dear Dogeared girl, when I saw you yesterday your beauty and grace took my breath away." Everyone, including the semi-concious hentai horde, sweatdropped.

" Looks like Kunoness gets worse through generations." Akira remarked

" Football ki bomb!" A ball of ki shaped like a football landed near his feet and exploded.

" You again?" The alchemist asked.

" I'm going to make you pay for embrassing me! School of Martial Arts Football special technique, Pig Skin Warrior!" Kenichi's body started getting bigger and his muscles buldged.

" Pig Skin Warrior makes the user as strong as a wild boar and makes their skin as tough as leather." Kenji explained. " You're in for a beating geek." Akira merely shook his head.

" I have to disagree." Kenichi charged Akira, but The alchemist flipped over him and landed on his back. Kenichi reached behind him to grab Akira but Akira jumped off and grabbed Kenichi's arms and pushed them into the opposite sleeve and merged the sleeves together, trapping Kenichi arms. Kenichi struggled to free arms and in that time Akira crouched and merged Kenichi long pants into a long skirt then his shoes into open toe high heels.

By this time Kenichi realized what Akira was doing and shouted angerily, he tried kicking Akira but was unused to moving in high heels and feel on his but.

" Kenichi is a cross-dresser! I have to tell everyone." Said a passing student. This enraged Kenichi even more and he tore his clothing to get at Akira.

" Not too bright are you?" Akira asked he easily avoided Kenichi's attacks.

" Kenichi is a streaker! I have to tell everyone." said another passing student. Smoke was comming out of Kenichi's nostrils, just like an angery bull. He ran madly at Akira, but the hanyou alchemist merely pushed his hands together and then to the ground and created a pair of hands of earth that grabbed Kenichi's ankles, making him fall flat on his face and another pair of hands that grabbed his wrists. Akira could barely contain his amusement as he walked to Kenichi's feet and started tickling him. The crowd of students laughed at Kenichi.

" That's enough." Said Akira and headed towards the school, he was soon mobbed by adoring fans.

Kenji just stood slacked jawed at the humiliation his older brother went through.

" Don't you think you went a bit far?" Akemi asked.

" Nah I was having too much fun."

" I was talking about how long you toyed with him before, you almost missed the bell. However you are in time for Keious's daily beating by Mokro." As if on cue, the cursed martial artist slammed into the hallway next to them.

" Face it, Keisou, you'll never beat Mokro-sensei." Said Homura

" You just think because you LOVE him!" Keisou teased.

" JERK!" And she punched him through the wall.

Later that night

" Are you sure you want to go?" Yusuke asked his son.

" YES!" Keisou insisted.

" Then let's go."

" Yusuke." Called Keiko.

" Yes?"

" If our son ends up in Reikai because of this, you will be too understand?" Yusuke gulped.

" Yes dear."

" Good."

Then Yusuke and Keisou left.

Next Morning

" Where is Keisou?" Demanded Ebisu at Furinkan High School.

" He isn't here now." Said Akemi. " But we'll fight you in his place." She nudged Homura. " Come on Homura-chan, a good fight is just what you need to cheer yourself up."

The Pigtailed martial artist had been down ever since Keisou didn't walk her, I mean, walk _with_ her to school.

" The Coward, he feared my strength and ran away." Ebisu delcared. " He is not a man!" Homura jerked up and glared Ebisu. The club wielder was frozen with fear for a momment.

" You got a problem with that?" He challenged.

" Yeah!" And Homura punched his face so hard he flew back towards the school gates. Ebisu swung his new club at her but Homura dodged by jumping atop of it.

" Did you forget my power? Inryoku Baindo!" Homura smirked.

" Saotome Kouinryoku!(Antigravity!) Homura feet glowed with ki and lifted into the air. " Saotome Inryoku tatakitsubusu(Gravity smashing)!" Homura's hands glowed with ki and the club matched the color of her ki instead of Ebisu's. Then the club smashed Ebisu in the head.

" Stop hitting youself(smash) Stop hitting yourself(smash) Stop hitting youself(smash)" Homura taunted. Ebius finally let go of his club and shook his head.

" You copied my technique!"

" Yep, did you think I was just going to stand there and be a good little damsel in distress?"

" Um, yes?" Homura hit him in the head with the club again.

" You're techniques won't work on me anymore." Said Homura. " So don't cause any trouble, got it?" Ebisu nodded. Homura dropped and club and went back to her friends.

" You're right Akemi-chan I do feel better."

" Told ya."

'That jerk didn't even say goodbye.'

AN: Akira's transportation works like this.

He sets up an anchor point somewhere and when he uses alchemy on the air around him, he can switch the air he's standing in with the air at the anchor point

RR


	10. 10 Training

Disclaimer-I don't own the listed anime

Secluded Mountain In Rural Japan

" Are we there yet?" Keisou moaned, as he and his otu climbed the moutain of stairs that lead to Genkai's temple.

" We're almost there." Said Yusuke. They finally reached the top and saw an old woman step outside the temple building.

" I'm getting too old for this." The old psychic muttered.

" Hey old lady! You still alive?" Yusuke called as he and his son entered the gate. Genkai was a blur as she shouldered Yusuke in the stomach, making him bend over.

" That answer your question dimwit?" She asked, then she saw Keisou. " Who this?"

" This is my son, Keisou Urameshi." Said boy juest stared at Genkai.

" You look older then dirt." He said. Genkai's eyes glowed blue and Keisou was flung back into the gate. " Charming son you have there."

" Sensei, I was hopping you could train him." Yusuke said with a bow.

" Sure, I could use a new student to torture, I mean train." Said Genkai.

" This is your sensei otu? She doesn't look like she could fight her way out of a wet paper bag." Said Keisou. In seconds, Genkai had him doubled over in pain from various points on his body.

" He's even weaker then you were when you first came to me, my training might kill him." She remarked.

" That's what I thought, but his _heritage _appeared the other day and I think he can handle it." Yusuke replied. Genkai scratched her head while deciding.

" Well I guess I might be able to do it."

" Thanks Sensei, I'll come back in 6 months."

" Make it seven, I'll need the extra month to make him strong enough to work with." Yusuke nodded and left.

" Alright Dimwit jr get up." Genkai said while prodding Keisou with her feet, he got to his feet and she lead him inside the temple.

Nerima

While Keisou was getting ready for his new training, Homura was having trouble paying attention in class.

" Homura!" Mokro called and threw a piece of chalk at her. It hit her in the forehead. " Pay attention!"

" Gomen sensei."

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a travel worn boy and two annoyed girls. The boy wore a brown shirt and black pants, and was carrying an umbrella and travel pack. He had black hair with spots of pink, black eyes and the Hibbiki fangs. The girls both had purple hair with black strips on the sides. They were wearing chinese shirts and pants.

" Am I late?" asked one of the boys.

" Only by a few months Ichiro." Said Mokro, the rest of the glass laughed.

" Ichiro was wandering around on the western Japense coast when we arrived from China." Said one of the girls.

" We made sure he got here without getting lost again."

" Homura-chan who are they?" Akemi asked.

" That's Ichiro Hibiki. He lives in the country on a Sumo Pig farm. Everyone in their family has horrible sense of direction, they could get lost in their own backyard." Homura explained. " The girls are twins, Mei and Ming, their parents are amazons."

" That explains why Ichiro is late, what is your excuse girls?" Mokro asked.

" We had summer vaction in our ancestral village and came back on foot." Said Mei.

"You mean you swam here from China?"

" Of course." Said Ming. " It was a good excercise." Mokro sighed.

" Why am I not surprised? Take a seat."

After school

Homura and the Amazons had a group hug before catching up with each other.

" Great-great grand mother Cologne trained us over break, we're much stronger then we were last year." Said the twins.

" Lucky you, all I got was a perverted weakling to spare with, and Akemi-chan." Said Homura.

" Hi." Said Akemi.

" Did you fall in the spring of drowned dogirl?" The twins asked.

" No, I'm a hanyou."

" Cool."

Back at Genkai's temple

Inside the temple was a large man with a purple mohawk drinking sake, a man with blonde hair standing in front of a mirror as well as a guy with horns, a little kid playing with Yoyos, a guy with red hair and a horn floating around the room, and a guy with green hair freezing water.

" Hey everyone pay attention!" Genkai shouted and everyone turned to her. " This Keisou, he's Yusuke's son and he'll be staying here for the next seven months." The guy with the horn floated over to Keiosu.

" So you're Yusuke's son, glad to me ya!" Said the wind master and began to enthusiastically shake Keisou's hands. Chuu was next.

" Hey there little mate welcome aboard." Said Chuu.

" Chuu, if Keisou gets drunk you'll take the other's cleaning duty." Genkai warned.

" Loud and clear sensei." The drunken warrior replied.

" Keisou, this is Chuu, Jin, Suzuka..."

" Beautiful Suzuka!" Suzuka shouted. Genkai glared at him." Just plain Suzuka's fine too."

" Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, and Touya. They'll be your training partners in a month."

" What are we doing until then?" Genkai smiled evilly.

" Getting to that, but first what kind of energy do you use in your attacks?"

" What kind? Ki of course. OW!" He rubbed his head where Genkai hit him.

" You mean you don't even know about spirit energy? This is going to harder then I thought." Genkai cupped her hands and created a ball of blue light. " This is spirit energy. What you use, ki, is energy of the body, reiki is energy of the spirit. Now you try." Keisou tried and created a small blue light in his hands. " Well at least at you can do that easily enough."

" This way." She lead Keisou to another door with a big red X on it. " This is a gravity room, the area inside is twice earth's normal gravity, as you get stronger the gravity will increase. This will help you will your pathetic strength problem." Genkei explained, then she poked Keisou's diaphragm and he began glowing. " Ki comes from breathing, what I have just done was restrict you from using ki at all. This will force you to use reiki and make it stronger. You will stay in this room for the next month. Don't worry there's enough food and water for you." The old psychic then pushed Keisou inside and locked the door.

Keisou looked around and saw that the room was pretty simple. A small kitchen area, and a bed were the only things inside.

" This doesn't look so bad." Then the alerted gravity kicked in and Keisou was almost forced to the ground. " Ugh, spoke too soon."

Back in Nerima

" Girls. I really gotta go." Akira said as he ran away from the newly formed Akira fan club.

" What's that about?" Asked Ichiro. " How come he gets a fan club?"

" He huilmated Kenichi on a few occasions." Said Homura.

" It's about time that male was put in his place." Said Mei.

" How come you two didn't do it?" asked Akemi.

" Amazon law says no picking on those weaker then ourselves. That's why our oka, Shampoo never killed Homra's oka." Said Ming.

" Ah! My amazon twins!" Shouted a voice that made all the girls groan. Happosai jumped to land in Mei's Bossom but was stopped by a bon bori smashing in his head. Then both twins took turns bashing him.

" Hey are you ok?" Akemi asked, not knowing of Happosai's lechery.

" Oh I'll be fine." Happosai sobbed. " Just let me take a good cry in your bossom!" And he grabbed onto Akemi. The hanyou shook with anger before pounding him on the head then punting him into the sky.

AN-Genkai is an old psychic from Yu Yu Hakusho, she trains Yusuke on two occasions and teaches him most of the techniques he uses. RR


	11. Alliances

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 11 Alliances

Ichiro ran over to Akira in the school courtyard.

" You beat Kenichi?" He asked.

" Yep! It was pretty easy." Akira remarked. Ichiro's expression got more serious and he drew his umbrella.

" Then I challenge you!" He declared and swung at Akira, who ducked. The Lost Son continued his attacks while Akira kept dodging. " Fight me!"

" How come?"

" I want to be the best in the school. If you beat Kenichi, then I'll beat you!" Akira sighed, push his hands together then to the ground. The resulting flash of light distracted Ichiro and and in a second he was up to his neck in compacted dirt.

" That's not martial arts!" Ichiro shouted.

" Actually it is, Martial Arts Alchemy. I'd give you a better explaination but I don't think you'd understand." Akira turned his back and walked away. Ichiro broke out of his prison and charged Akira again. Akira ducked and spun around, pushing his hands together in mid spin and pushed them against Ichiro. The resulting impact launched Ichiro out of the courtyard and three blocks away. ' It's amazing what compressing and rapidly releasing air can do when concentrated on a single point.' The alchemist thought while smirking. He set out on his home again when he heard a scream. He turned around to see Ichiro again running at him. He gave out an annoyed sigh and pushed his hands against the air in front of him, compacting the air into a solid substance. When Ichiro ran into it, it was like running into an invisble wall.

" As fun as this has been, I have to get going." Akira then activated the part of his alchemy that allowed him to transport back to the family shrine.

Ichiro shook his head to clear it, realized Akira had vanished and punched the ground angerily.

" You really want to beat him don't you?" Asked a voice, Ichiro looked up to see Ebisu.

" Yeah, I have to."

" How come? Is it because you want to prove yourself as the best? Or to impress someone, like a girl?"

" I want to be the best! I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

" I see that. Tell you what, I'm on my way to train with my sensei, you can come if you want."

" You bet!"

And so Ichiro followed Ebisu away from Furinkan High

Just missing a giant Sump Pig carrying two adults.

" Did Ichiro make it here?" Akari asked.

" Yes, but you just missed him. He left with another boy." Said Mokro.

" This is all Ranma's fault!" Shouted Ryouga. His wife scowled and grabbed his ear.

" Ryouga, what have I told you about that?"

" It's not fair or right to blame Ranma for all my problems." Ryouga recited as if he were school boy that had broken the rules.

" That's right." said Akari and let go of his ear. " Mokro do you know where he went?" Mokro shook his head.

" Thanks anyway." The two got back on Katsunshiki and left.

Saotome/Tendo dojo

" AIREN!" shouted a voice. Ranma screamed in terror and jump through the ceiling in fright. Laugher followed. " I scared you!"

" Shampoo, I told you to stop doing that!" Ranma said. Even thought Shampoo was in love with Mousse now, she still called Ranma 'airen' sometimes just to scare him, she also improved her Japanese so she no longer sounded like a bimbo.

" Oh hello Shampoo." Akane said as she walked in from the dojo. " If I knew we were having company, I would've cooked."

" NO!" Both Ranma and Shampoo shouted while putting their hands in front of themselves defensively.

" I mean,...I... I already ate." Said Shampoo. " Besides I just stopped by to so say hi." And with that she quickly left.

" Well, what's your excuse Ranma?" Akane demanded. Ranma racked his brain for something plausible.

" Um..I...have to ...pick up Homura." Ranma siad, hopping against hope she would buy it. But his life had never gone the way he wanted it to, this was no exception.

" Ranma, that's pathetic! Now come on, you're going to try my new cinnamon and eggplant recipe." Ranma stated hopelessly at the ceiling as his wife dragged him to his doom.

Meanwhile with Homura

The Pigtailed martial artist was laying in her room, bored. She wanted to do something but everything came back to Keisou.

" Hey Homura, what's with the long face?" A voice asked. Homura looked around but didn't see anyone.

" Whose there? Show yourself!" Homura demanded.

" As you wish." Akira appeared in the corner of the room.

" How'd you do that?"

" That's a secret." Akira said while smirking. " But more important is why you've been in borderline depression recently."

" I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT KEISOU!" Homura shouted. At this Akira smirked even more.

" Who said anything about Keisou? I was thinking it was your time of the month." Homura death glared him and fired the Pride of the Fierce Tiger at him, blasting him out of her room. When Akira landed he pulled out a tape player

" Objectivte 2 complete." He said to himself.

Genkai's Gravity room

Keisou sneezed, interupting his kata and making him collasp from lack of balance and the increasing gravity.

" Why do I feel like someone is plotting against me?" He shrugged off the feeling and continued training.

School of Martial Arts Football Dojo

Kenichi's father, the grand master of Martial Arts Football refused to even acknowledge his oldest son's presense durring dinner that night.

" Otu.." Kenichi began.

" Kenji, it's time to train." Mr.Ojian said. Kenji nodded and put away his bowl and chop sticks.

" Otu, please listen.."

" Save your excuses!" Mr. Ojian said to Kenichi. " You are a DISGRACE to Martial Arts Football! You call yourself the heir to our school and yet you get not only beaten but humiliated by a geek who doesn't even practice martial arts, and on two occasions!" Kenichi just hung his head in shame while his father and younger brother left. When they were gone he ran from the house to a secluded lot and let out his anger by trashing the nearby trash cans and light poles.

" Is something bothering you?" called a silken voice in the darkness.

" WHOSE THERE? I'M WARRNING YOU! I'M IN A BAD MOOD!"

" Because you lost to an alchemist? I can help you with that." A figure a little shorter then Kenichi walked into the light of the only remaining street light. It wore a white belt with a babbon mask.

' What kind of freak wears a pelt and a blue monkey mask?' Kenichi thought. "How can you help me defeat that geek?"

" By giving you the power to do so."

" What's the catch?" The figure chuckled softly.

" Oh no catch, I want to see Akira beaten just as you want to do it yourself."

" So you'll give me the power to defeat him and I don't have to give or do anything for you right?" Kenichi asked.

" Of course." Said the figure. " Let's shake on it." A hand extended from the white pelt. Kenichi shook it's hand and the figure chuckled in a way that creeped Kenichi out, he started panicking when a dark aura appeared around the babbon figure and crawled up his own arm.

Small demons of various species leapt from within the figure's pelt and dove into Kenichi. He screamed in agony as they teared into his flesh.

" What... are...you...doing ARGHHH!" Kenichi asked. The figure chuckled again.

" Giving you what you wanted, the power to defeat Akira." The demons consumed Kenichi entirely and then seemed to merge with him.

When the merge was complete, Kenichi was on his knees panting.

" Wow...I feel.. INCREDIBLE!" He exclaimed.

" And that's only the tip of the iceberg, if you go to some secluded villages, wipe them all out and eat them, you will get even more powerful."

" I can't wait!" Kenichi ran off into the darkness.

" And so begins phase 1 of my master plan." Said the figure and disapeared into the darkness.

A Month later

Saotome/Tendo Dojo

" Various people have been reported missing recently, no clue has yet been found." Said a reporter.

" I hope Toma isn't looking for wives again." Ranma remarked over breakfast.

" According to the news males and females have gone missing, so it couldn't be Toma. Besides he said he wouldn't do that anymore." Akane replied.

" Homura you have to eat to keep up your strength." Ranma said.

" I'm not hungry." The younger pigtailed martial artist replied.

" Don't worry otusan she justs misses her beloved Keisou." Nana teased. Homura glared at her little sister.

" I'm leaving." She said.

Neko Shrine

" It could be a demon." Kagome said.

" I smell don't any demons other then us, do you smell anything different?"

" No, but some demons are good at hiding."

" Okasan, I'm running out of ideas to cheer up Homura-chan, do you have any?" Akemi asked.

" Why don't you ask his parents how much longer he'll be gone." Kagome answered. " And Akira, there's that erran I ask you to run."

" I'm finished okasan, it worked."

" Excellent."

Genkai's Temple

The old pyschic unlocked the door to the gravity room and Keisou walked out.

" So you made it to 10X Earth's normal gravity, somewhat impressive." Keisou then collasped from exhaustion

" Get up, time for the real training."

AN-Akira got in Homura's room without her knowing by rearranging the air paricles around his body so that they absorb or deflect light instead of reflecting it. If no light bounces off him, it's impossible to see him without infared goggles.

AN2-A kata is a series of movements used for practicing.


	12. Various Schools

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 12 Subcultures

Genkai's Temple Outside Gravity Room

" What do you mean 'real training'?" Keisou asked, still face down. Genkai kicked his stomach to lift him into the air then palm striked his face to get him up right. He landed in a heap on the floor.

" Don't talk with your face down, I can't hear you." The old psychic said.

" Sadistic old fossil." Keisou mumbled

" What's was that?"

" Sadistic old fossil!" Keisou shouted.

" Now he's in for it." Rinku said and winced in sympathetic pain, he and the others were with Genkai and Keisou.

" The last month was to make your body and spirit strong enough to survive my training." Genkai explained. " For the next sixth months you will be be taught by myself and the other sixth here. But first." She waved her hands around Keisou's hands and feet and golden light snapped them together.

" What the hell? How am I suppose to train with these?" Keisou complained and struggled against the spirit shackles.

" Those are spirit shackles, you will be able to move again if you focus your spirit." Keisou tried several times but was still stuck. " Oh come on! Your otu got this right on his first try!" Keisou glared and tried harder. Genkai rupped her forehead in iritation. " Use your spirit moron! Concentrate!" Keisou focused on the shackles using his spirit and slowly pulled his limbs apart. " Finally, now get up." Keisou did so. " Rinku, Shishiwakmaru and Suzuka will teach you how to channel your reiki into weapons, Jin and Touya will teach you to energy attacks and Chuu will cover hand-to-hand fighting. I will cover conditioning, understand?"

" Sure, bring it on!"

Furinkan High

Akemi ran up to Homura

" Homura! Wait up!" The half-demoness called.

" What is it?"

" I found out Keisou will be back in six months, you can wait till then to pound on him right?"

" Six months!...Fine. When you get back Keisou I'm going to...and..." Homura continued mumbling about the pain she was going to inflict on Keisou for making her go through this.

" Why are you thinking about Keisou?" Akira asked, from right behind Homura.

" Ah! How'd do that?" The pigtailed one asked.

" Secret." The alchemist replied. This angred Homura even more.

" Secret this!" Homura punched him and Akira pushed his hands together.

'Opening!' Homura pulled out a strand of rope out of her dress pocket and rapidly wrapped it around Akira's joints hands, tying it tight.

" Anything Goes defense technique, Anti-alchemy Bind!" Homura said proudly.

" Uh oh." Akira muttered. Homura pulled on her end of the rope and swung Akira around while banging him into the ground. Then she released the rope and Akira sailed into a nearby buliding.

The Hentai horde saw she was in an especially bad mood and decided to take the day off.

" I feel better now." Homura said calmly and walked inside.

An attractive girl with long black hair, wearing the school uniform approached the fallen alchemist.

" Looks like Homura did a number on you."

" Yep." Akira mumbled into the dirt.

"You had it comming, you're way too cocky."

" I just underestimated her that's all." Said Akira as he got to his feet. The girl rolled her eyes.

" Right. Let me help you with that." The girl's right hand turned into a wolf claw and she slashed the ropes. " Now we gotta get to class."

Rural China

The Lost Son and Gravity User stood outside the gates to an enoumous temple.

" Are we there yet?" Ichiro asked, dead tired.

" Yes we are." Said Ebisu, not even sweating. " Don't tell me your tired." Ichiro did his best to stand straight.

" No! That trek from Japan was easy!"

" Good cause starting now, it just gets harder." Ebisu pushed open the gates and they both walked in. The inside looked like gravity was drunk. Some people were floating, some were walking, some were _swiming _ in mid air. The Courtyard itself was pretty plain except for a Statue of an old man in the center.

" I'm home." Ebisu announced. Everyone turned to him and smiled. Except for one old man, he didn't smile, he started crying and hugged Ebisu.

" It's been so long Ebisu!" He cried, Ebisu started crying too.

" I missed you too Hoshi-sensei!" and hug him. They pulled apart.

" Have you come to peace with your past?" Hoshi asked.

" No...I...I just." Ebisu struggled for words.

" You don't need to explain Ebisu, the temple will help you through it."

" Thank you for your patience sensei." Ebisu and Hoshi hugged again.

" I would never give up on you my boy!"

Ichiro just sweatdropped

" Excuse me." He was ignored.

" Hello!" Another monk walked up to him.

" Please excuse Brother Hoshi, he was very attached to Ebisu. I am Brother Sora. Tell me, why have you come to our temple?"

" I want to train here, so that I can be strong."

" Very well,but first you have to prove yourself."

" Sure, what do I do?"

" Have Brother Hoshi take you to Jusenkyo and spend the day there training, he will decide if you can stay here." Sora instructed. " Did you hear that Brother Hoshi?"

" Yes, I will take the young one to the training grounds." Hoshi replied. " Are you comming Ebisu?"

" Yes Sensei."

One Hike later

" Welcome Honored Sirs to Training Ground of Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo." Said the Guide.

" Cursed Springs? Why's it called that?" Ichiro asked.

" You'll find out." Said Ebisu, who was staying as far as he could from the water.

" Follow me Ichiro!" Called Hoshi as he jumped onto the Bamboo poles, he landed on a pole and assumed a fighting postion with ease.

" Comming!" Ichiro jumped onto the poles as well, but not nearly as gracefully as Hoshi did.

" Now attack!" Hoshi commanded. Ichiro jumped at Hoshi in a flying punch, the old monk flipped over him and Ichiro landed head first in a spring. The surface bubbled before a goat jumped out. It had black fur, curved white horns and hoves. The Guide ran over and pulled out a sign.

" Oh too bad sir. You fall in Yangnichaun, Spring of Drowned Goat. Very tragic legend of goat that drowned there 2900 year ago. Now who ever fall in spring, take body of goat." The guide explained. The goat pleted like crazy until the guide splashed him with hot water, turning him back.

"Why the hell did you bring me to a place like this?" Ichiro demanded.

" We at the temple believe the curse fits the person. The curse you recieve tells about your personality." Explained Hoshi, he splashed himself and turned into a monkey, then again to change back. " I used to have a problem with pride, so I fell in Leirennichuan the Spring of Drowned Monkey. Now I no longer have that problem and my curse is no longer a curse, but a reminder."

" And you?" Ichiro asked Ebisu. The Gravity user got cold water and splashed himself, in his place was now a black lizard with red eyes. The Guide pulled out another sign.

" Sir fall in Xiangqinnichuan, Spring of Drowned Lizard. Very tragic legend of lizard who drowned there 1200 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring, take body of lizard." The lizard jumped in the Guide's pucket of hot water and changed back.

" Now we begin training." Said Hoshi.

Back the Temple

Ichiro was given weighed clothing, everything from shirts to pants to socks.

" Once you get used to this, You will move on to next discipline , artifical gravity then alerting gravity with the help of a focus item, then without it, and then finally complete control of gravity." Explained Hoshi.

" I'm at the third level." Said Ebisu and raised his club for emphasis.

" Great! What do I do first?"

" It is a very important task, everyone in the temple will be counting on you." Hoshi said.

" What is it?" Ichiro asked excitedly.

" Washing everyone's clothes at the river." Ichiro face faulted, which made getting up very difficult because of the weights.

" You gotta be kidding!"

" I am completely serious. I have been informed of your other curse, so Ebisu will accompany you, that sound ok?"

" Outstanding Sensei!" Said Ebisu with a salute. Ichiro was loaded up with clothes and Ebisu lead him to the river.

Furinkan High

" Class today we play Dodge Ball." Said the Gym teacher. Mei and Ming smiled evily while everyone else either groaned or wet themselves. The Amazon twins ruled Dodge Ball with an iron fist. It reminded them of evaison training when they were little, except the balls were made of foam instead of rock. The teacher blew the whistle and the twins were at the balls in a blink of an eye.

" Kachu Tenshin Amagurisuro!(Chestnuts roasting over an open fire throw!)" The girls shouted and in a second the other team was utterly defeated, some were even unconscious. The gym teacher, who was new, just stared in amazement as the twins high fived.

" Umm, Nurse?"

In the locker room the rest of the girls congratulated the twins.

" It was nothing." Said Mei.

" Just a chance to beat up stinking males without loss of honor." Said Ming.

" Like I said, nothing." Said Mei smirking, the other girls laughed. There was a scream from the other side of the locker room and the twins saw Happosai.

" Speaking of stinking males." Homura growled through her teeth.

" Oh hello Homura, do you mind trying this on?" Happosai asked, holding a provactive bra. The Pigtailed girl got so mad her aura turned red and she kicked him through several walls and into the biology room.

" Is this a real life troll?" asked one of the geeks.

" I think is." Said another. They all smiled evilly and picked up disection tools.

" If only it were that easy." Said the girl that was with Akira eariler then morning, they were standing outside the classroom listening to the panic inside. " The little freak just won't die."

" Look at it from an alchemy point of view, Kimera. All the girls get faster chasing him anad stronger by beating him up when they catch him." Said Akira. "Equivalent Exchange."

" Is alchemy all you think about?" Kimera asked.

" I think about bugging my sister and her friends." Akira said in his defense.

" That doesn't count because you use alchemy to do it."

" Ok, you win."

" Are you two a couple?" someone asked. The two turned to see a boy a few years younger then them, he long black hair and violet eyes. Akira couldn't place it, but there was something about the boy that him uneasy.

" No, just best friends." Akira replied. He didn't see the brief look of disapointment on Kimera's face, but the boy did.

" Oh, then sorry about that. My name is Hebun Takano, I just moved here." Hebun said with a bow.

" I'm Akira Higurashi and this is Kimera."

" Pleased to meet you. I'll see you around."

Even after Hebun left, Akira couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had.

' It's probably nothing.'

AN: The river Ichiro goes to is lukewarm cause of the nearby hot spring.

RR


	13. Methods

Disclaimer- I don't own the listed anime or the toy 'Bop it'

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 13

Genkai handed Keisou a plastic device that looked like a toy. It was shaped like a wheel and had various things comming out of it.

" What's this?"

"It's called Bop It and It's part of your training, for reaction time. The device will give out a command and you will have a few seconds to react before it gives a new command. You will do this for 2 hours every day. Oh and if you break it you don't get dinner."

" You gotta be kidding."

Later in Chuu's class

" An important thing bout fighting tis ya gotta enjoy it." Chuu said then took a swig of sake. " If ya only care bout winnin you'll get tired, but as long as you focus on the joy of fightin you won't, least not as easily. Plus it makes the other guy really furious like and makes em loose their focus."

" Does this work for you?" Keisou asked.

" Course it does!" Replied Chuu and he took another swig.

" Are you sure because of that or because you're too drunk to tell the difference? OW!"

Later in Jin and Touya's class

" AHHH!" Keisou screamed as Jin dropped him from the sky and he landed on his head.

" Jin what are you doing?" Touya asked.

" Ima teachin em ta support emself with his reiki!" Jin said.

" By dropping him on his head?"

" Yep! That's what me mum en sire did fer me." Jin explained, still cheerful. Touya rubbed her forehead.

" That's why we're NOT doing it that way."

Shishikamaru and Suzuka's class

" What does this have to do with channeling spirit energy?" Keisou asked, several veins poking out on his forhead. He and his teachers were having their hair done in a salon machine thingy.

" You have to use reiki to power the machine. Too much and you'll damage your hair, too little and the machine won't work." Suzuka replied.

" And the new outfits?" Keisou asked.

" That had nothing to do with reiki, it was to help your pitful sense of style." Shishiwamaru. Keisou got so mad his reiki went wild and blew up his machine.

Then he had to play Jacks with Rinku

Keisou was about to win when the jacks moved out of his reach and into Rinku's.

" That's cheating!"

" No it isn't. I have to teach you to manipulate the jacks don't I?"

'This is going to be a long sixth months.'

Misao Wanyouyinli ( I think it means Gravity Temple in Chinese, I used an online translator)

" Is it time to eat yet?" Ichiro asked.

" Yes." Ebisu replied and hovered up to the kitchen. The kitchen was high in the air, supported by tall stone pillars, there were no stairs or ladders. " Oh right, those who can't bend gravity can't get here."

" Yeah, so are you going to help me up?"

" No."

" What? Then how do I get dinner?"

" You have to go to the village at the foot of the mountain and depend on the kindness of strangers."

" You mean beg."

" Yeah."

" You have got to be kidding!" Sora walked up to Ichiro.

" Little Brother Ebisu is right. Newcomers at our temple must overcome their ego before they can dine with us." And he hovered up to the kitchen. Ichiro sat on the ground and sulked. Ebisu felt sorry for him so he hovered down and patted his shoulder.

" It's not so bad. The villagers are very kind and the teachings do work. I'm no longer a yakuza because of them." Ebisu tried to instill confidence in his new friend.

" Tell you what I'll do, You tell me why you really followed me here and I'll give you some advice on getting food."

" Huh? I told you why."

" And I didn't buy it." Ichiro remained silent, but his stomach didn't.

" Ok. Back in Primary School I was always getting picked on for being the lost boy or the pig boy and Homura or Nana protected me from the bullies. I wanted to prove that I'm not a helpless little kid and I can take care of myself." Ichiro exlained

" And that's why newbies have to go to the village." Ebisu said with a smirk and floated back up to the Kitchen. " Hey wait! You said you'd give me some advice."

" Oh yeah. My advice is this: Always say please and thank you." The Gravity bender chuckled before entering the kitchen building. Ichiro sighed and began the walk down to the village.

Nerima

The Higurashi family was already eating dinner in their their own shrine.

" Akira, where do you sneak off after school? Some kind of club?" Akemi asked.

" That's a secret."

'Well it wouldn't be for long.'

The next day at Furinkan High

" Dogeared Girl! I love you!" Daichi declared as he tried to pounce on Akemi from behind. The hanyou elbowed him the face and continued on her way to class.

Akira had to take a running jump to get over his own fanclub in time to make it to class and Homura had to deal with the Hentai Horde. All through out the day Akemi kept an eye on her little brother, waiting for him to slink off his to his secret place so she could follow. He was about to move durring lunch when Homura and several people from the school's gossip corner got in her line of sight.

" How many times do I have to tell you? I'm NOT crushing on Keisou!"

" But you've been so angry and depressed ever since he left!"

" Yeah! And you two fight like an old married couple!"

" And you spend lots of time with him!" Homura started glowing with angry chi.

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" Homura shouted and punched the air in front of her, knocking the gossipers through many tables before they hit the wall. By the time this had ended, Akira was gone.

'Kuso.' Akemi thought. She tried picking up his scent but by the time she sorted through all the other's student''s smells, lunch was over and Akira was back in class.

She tried following him after school but Happosai jumped her and it took awhile to get rid of him. After many similar failures she decided to get help.

" Nana you're pretty smart right?"

" That's what my teachers say."

The two girls were having snacks in the Neko Shrine cause the ones at the Saotome dojo were too dangerous to be eaten.

" I need help finding out where Akira is going after school."

" How come?"

" He could be going to a hentai club. Don't you like getting dirt on your older sister?"

" Good point, but why not ask Homura?"

" She's too busy denying that she misses Keisou."

" Alright, how can I help?"

" Just keep an eye on him and tell me where he goes."

"Ok."

But now werid interuptions were happening to Nana as well and she lost track of Akira too. They finally had to confront him about it at home. 

" Akira, are you causing disctractions to keep us from following you?" They demanded. Akira was the picture of innocence.

" What, you think I have the whole school on strings?" He asked incredulously.

" He does have a point." Nana said.

" But they can't all be coincidence!" Akemi claimed.

" Maybe they are." Said Akira and left for his room.

The Next day

Akira saw the boy from the other day, Hebun, being bullied and Homura came to his rescue. However she seemed to be enjoying beating up the bullies a little too much.

" Are you ok?" Homura asked.

" Yes, thank you very much."

" My pleasure."

' Strange, the uneasy feeling is gone.' Akira thought. ' Could I have been imagining it before?'

RR 


	14. Six Months

Disclaimer- I don't own the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 14 Six Months

Genkai's Temple First month of training

" Use your spirit energy to float above the spike, we will hold this for twelve hours." Genkai explained. She and Keisou were practicing the infamous 'Float above the spike' training.

" I...HATE...you." Keisou said through his teeth. He could only hold his postion for 2 hours before his spirit energy gave out and he fell.

" We'll try again tomorrow. Jin and Touya should help you with your spirit channeling problems." And with that the Genki wind master picked up Keisou and flew off.

" Put me down!"

" Ok." Jin dropped Keisou from several stories up.

" AHH!" Keisou rightend himself so he would land feet first but the shock of impact made him collapse.

" You need to focus your reiki to your feet to cushion your fall." Touya explained. " Ready to try again?" Keisou struggled to his feet.

" You bet!" Jin picked him up, he focused his reiki and was able to get his feet to glow a very pale blue.

CRASH

" Better." Touya said. " Want to take a break?"

" No way!"

Second Month of Training

Jin dropped Keisou and the younger martial artist was able to slow his decent to point where he landed lightly on his feet.

" Do ya wanta to go higha?" Jin asked.

" Yeah." Jin took Keisou twice as high as before but still Keisou landed easily.

" Looks like you have that down, Let's try something else. Focus your energy to your hands to create a barrier." Keiosu channeled reiki to his hands, made a small, light barrier, Touya fired his blast, and...

Keisou turned into a girl

" Keisou?" He asked.

"Oh no." Keisou-chan muttered. Jin laughed so hard he fell out of the sky. " It's not that funny!"

" I'm sorry Keisou, I thought I'd use water untill you were good at making barriers." Keisou-chan explained her curse.

" I'm sorry but I can't make hot water." So they had to go back to the Temple.

" Hey mates, whose ta Sheila?" Chuu asked.

" It twould be Keisou." Jin said and cracked up again.

" Shishi, do you know what this means?" Suzuka asked.

" I do indeed." Replied the bird demon.

" Endless style combinations!" The two said at the same time.

" Hell no! I'm not dressing like a girl!" Keisou-chan shouted.

" How'd this happen?" Rinku asked and Keisou-chan explained again. Rinku chuckled, already planning on ways to prank Keisou. Said martial artist was doused with boiling water.

"Back to work!" Genkai shouted.

" Hey Keisou, up for a little one on one?" Chuu asked.

" Sure."

Third Month of Training

" Rei ganseki chakudan!(Spirit Rock projectile!) Keisou called and threw small rocks charged with his spirit energy at targets. The impacts destroyed the targets utterly.

" Very good Keisou, now try short range with this." Rinku tossed him a bokken. " Against this target." Rinku pointed at a large rock. Keisou channeled his reiki into the bokken and smashed the target, it ripped open as if it was made of plastic(which it was) and splashed him with water. All three of her teachers started laughing.

Keisou-chan's forehead vein poked out.

" Rei ganseki chakudan!" She shouted and threw more rocks at them.

After she had calmed down and gotten some hot water training resumed untill nightfall.

" Stay away from my food!" Suzuka shouted as Chuu grabbed a role from his plate.

" If ya weren't so busy lookin at yourself in the mirror, ya coulda stopped me." Chuu countered. A yo-yo shot out and grabbed the roll.

" And if you weren't so busy arguing, You'd be the one eating this roll." Said Rinku as he began eating it. A gust of wind blew it out of Rinku's hand and into Jin's.

" The roll be mine!" The Wind Master chuckled as he floated up to the ceiling. A ghost crept up behind Jin.

" Boo!" The ghost shrieked. Jin was so startled he dropped the roll and it landed in Shishiwakmaru's hand.

" Whose got it now?" The bird demon taunted as he ran from the angry wind controler, and slipped on a patch of ice. He fell flat on his back and the roll flew into Touya's hand who ate it before anyone could react.

Keisou sighed. ' These are my sensei.' He thought.

" Keisou, I have something important to show you." Genkai said. Keisou was about to ask if it could wait till tommorow before he noticed how reminescent and quiet his sensei was.

" This way." The old psychic lead Keisou away from the ogry of violence that was the dinner table to a quieter area of the temple. She pointed her finger through a window and fired a beam of blue light from it.

" That was your father's signature technique, the Spirit Gun. Countless demons have fallen to it."

Keisou made his fingers in the shape of a gun and tried the same thing, a thin line of blue light shot from his finger and through the window.

" I thought you'd be able to handle it." Then her 'old fossil' demeanor returned. " I expect you to practice it." Then she returned to dinner.

Meanwhile with Ichiro and Ebisu at the Temple of Gravity

Ebisu saw Ichiro washing the dormitories.

" I don't hear your stomach growling so you must've found food." Said the ex-yakuza.

" Yeah. The first home I went to invited me in like I was family, it was amazing." Ichiro replied.

" Told ya, bet you wouldn't have asked otherwise. Now I have to get to my own training." ' Just you wait Keisou, I'll be stronger then ever.'

" PLET!"

Ebisu turned around and saw Ichiro had slipped and spilled the washing bucket.

' Right after this.' Ebisu got some hot water to change Ichiro back.

" You can wrap cloth around exposing skin in order to keep that from happening." Ebisu said.

" Thanks, but I still have to finish the dormitories before before going to the village to eat."

" But the village will be asleep by then, I'll help so you can get down there sooner." And the two of them began washing together and there was a comfortable silence as Ichiro grew even more found of his new role model.

And then Hoshi showed up.

" Ebisu! I'm so proud of your brotherly compassion!" He said with waterfall tears.

This set Ebisu off too

" Thank you sensei! I couldn't let him go hungry." And then came the 'manly' hugs. Ichiro started edging away from them.

" Ichiro, are you embrassed?" Ebisu asked.

" It's werid."

" Hoshi-sensei is the father I never had. I don't feel werid about that." Ebisu explained.

" I should get back to cleaning."

2nd month

" Ichiro, do you feel ready for artifical gravity?" Hoshi asked.

" Yes, Sensei." Hoshi began glowing and then pointed at Ichiro. The young boy felt as though an elephant was sitting on him.

" Say when." and increased the pressure. Ichiro grit his teeth, determined to stay on his feet. Eventually the pressure let up. Ebisu walked up to the younger marital artist and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

" That's interesting, he fainted on his feet."

" No one's done that since you Ebisu." Ebisu nodded.

" At this rate, Ichiro will be ready for alerting gravity in another month. I wonder who his parents are, they'd have to be walking tanks for this kind of endurance."

Japanese Countryside

Ryouga sneezed while feeding the younger simo pigs, this made him slip and land in the muck.

" Ranma! This is all your fault!"

Back at the Temple of Gravity 3rd Month

" Sensei, I'm ready for today's training." Said Ichiro.

" Today will be different Ichiro. Today you will be the one alerting gravity." Said Hoshi.

" Really? You mean I'll be able to eat with the rest of the brothers?"

" No, that will still take time for you to learn." Hoshi then began going over the basics with Ichiro.

Some of the other brothers were watching.

" This rapid progress is quite unusual." One said.

" Indeed, first Ebisu and then this Ichiro. Somethings amiss."

Nerima Anything Goes Dojo

" Hey! I've come to challenge the Master for your plaque!" Called a boy with black hair and eyes. He wore a white gi with the kanji for 'burb' on it. Ranma came out.

" Alright, what's your name?"

" I'm Isamu Takumi and I'm the heir of the school of Martial Arts Burbing!"

Various people outside were listening and promtly face faulted.

" I've heard of werider schools." Ranma said and got into a fighting stance. " Let's go."

Then they exchanged blows, the challenger going all out with Ranma using the smallest fraction of his power.

"Time to get serious, Special Technique, Dragon Burb!" Isamu pulled a jar out of his pocket labeled 'Bean Juice' took a swig and belted out a strong enough burb to shake the dojo walls and create a distingtive odor.

' That's just gross.' Ranma thought and finished off the burber.

Genkai's Temple Fourth month

Keisou was fighting with Chuu in the temple courtyard. The young martial artist had taken Chuu's advice about enjoying the fight and it had been working.

Keisou was on the offensive, sending furies of punches and kicks at the drunken warrior, at first Chuu would only block but Keisou had advanced to the point where that was getting difficult. Keisou sent a hay maker towards Chuu's chin but the fist was grabbed and Chuu pulled Keisou over his shoulder to slam him in the ground, Keisou manuvered his body so he was feet first and used Chuu's momentum to throw him over his shoulder and into the Temple's Gates.

" Not bad kid." Chuu said as he got up. Then went on the attack with a punch to the ground to create a shockwave, Keisou jumped over it and launched into a kick to Chuu's head. The sake giant grabbed his ankle and swung him around in circles over his head before throwing him towards into the Temple wall. He followed up with a punch to the dizzy Keisou's stomach. His student collasped to his knees trying to draw breath. " How many times have I told ya kid? Ya can't have air in yer lungs durring a fight, or yer oppoent will knock it out of ya an make ya vunerable lik now." Chuu emphazied this with another swig from his jug.

Fifth Month

" Ready to try again dimwit jr?" Genkai asked. " Your record is 9 hours." The teacher and student got back up on the spikes. Six hours later Jin came floating by with a feather and started tickling Keisou's feet.

" Jin..hehe...stop it!" Keisou protested.

" Jin is testing your focus." Genkai explained. Keisou was still able to hold despite Jin's distraction and made it the full 12 hours.

" HA! I did it old fossil." Keisou bragged.

" Good. now you can do it regularly." Keisou slumped.

" Aw."

Sixth Month

Keisou was running through a field and he came to a cliff.

" We have you cornered now." Said his pursurs.

" Not quite." Keisou replied and jumped off the cliff. He channeled reiki to his feet to soften his fall and hit the ground running. He turned around to see he was still being followed. Then he looked ahead again to see ice lances coming at him from all directions, he put reiki to his hands to make a shield and blocked each one as it came. He came to a huge wall with people sending reiki blasts down at him. With his feet he pushed off towards the top and with his hands he blocked all the shots, untill he got to the top.

" Shot Gun!" He shouted and wiped out the wall defenders with countless blasts of reiki. He pushed off the wall and continued forward.

Strings came out from under the ground to grab him and hold him down while a mammoth of a man started to attack him. He grabbed hold of the strings holding him and channeled his own reki down them to give whoever was using them a nasty shock. When they let go he was free to attack the mammoth. The Mammoth attacked with a fury of punches, Keisou jumped onto his arm and pushed off, getting behind the mammoth and continued running. The Mammoth followed him so he turned around, still running forward and made his fingers in the shape of a gun.

" Spirit Gun!" The spirit bullet fired knocked the Mammoth clear back, giving Keisou enough time to reach his destination.

The Dinner Table

" HAHA! Now I get all your dinners!" Keisou bragged and the other six groaned, Genkai chuckled.

' Men only think with their stomachs.' She thought. ' This challenge was one of my better ideas, If Keisou won, he'd be the only eating dinner, if he lost, he'd be the ony one that wouldn't.'

The Temple of Gravity Fourth Month

Ichiro was practing alerting gravity by crushing and lifting stones. All he had to do was point his umbrella at them focus his ki through it and picture gravity doing what he wished. It was still pretty difficult for him and he can only do small stones. Ebisu was starting to get the hang of doing the same thing without his club. And Hoshi was about to make another lake with how proud he was of his students.

Fifth Month

"Today I'm going to get to the Kitchen." Ichiro declared.

" If you say so." Said Ebisu and hovered up.

" Ichiro! I'm so proud of your enthusiasm!" Hoshi shouted. By now Ichiro was used to him.

" Thank you sensei." Then he went back to focusing. He channeled his ki to the air around him. trying to get gravity to lossen it's hold on him. He started to rise up, his feet were no longer touching the ground. He rose up to the kitchen, and then he his ki gave out and pummelted back down. Ebisu saw how crushed Ichiro was and came down.

" Hoshi-sensei, go on ahead, I'll be eating with Ichrio tonight." Hoshi shook his head through his tears.

" I shall go with you my boys!" He declared and the three of them went down the mountain.

Sixth Month

" This time I'll get it for sure." Ichiro had spent the last month working on his ki stamina. He focused his ki on the gravity around him and lifted up enough to set foot on the kitchen floor. " I did it!" Ichiro was so happy he hugged Hoshi and Ebisu.

" Congratulations Little Brother Ichiro." Sora said.

" We should we ready to head back soon." Ebisu said after dinner, Ichiro nodded.

Nerima Anything Goes Dojo

" Ranma, is something bothering you?" Akane asked.

" Just dinner." Ranma replied, he might of well of eaten his foot.

" Here comes Mallet-sama." Nana remarked on her way to her room. Seconds later there was a Ranma shaped hole in the ground.

" Anything else?" Akane, with Mallet-sama over her shoulder. Ranma pulled himself out of the hole and dusted himself off.

" I was just kidding about dinner." Ranma replied. " Mostly." he added in a whisper.

" I have a feeling something terrible is comming to Nerima."

" How come?"

" Because periods of peace in my life are always followed by immense chaos! I'll probably have to fight an alien race or be transported to another deminsion. " The Grand Master of Anything Goes declared. Akane chuckled and brought Ranma into her embrace.

" Don't worry Ranma. You're being paranoid. Besides what's the worst that could happen?"

In another universe a deity known by few and then only as LON chuckled.

RR


	15. Ghosts from the Past

Disclaimer- I don't own the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 15 Alchemic Chaos

" Hey Akira."

The hanyou alchemist was greeted by a girl with shoulder length blue hair, black eyes and wearing a black outfit covered in computer tech. She was sitting before a large computer that took the entire section of a wall.

" Hey Amaya." He continued walking through the room. It was quite big and filled with students messing with werid devices.

-One guy was trying to clone himself, but kept getting chibified versions.

-A girl was trying to create and control a black hole, she could only control one the size of a penny.

-Another group was trying to evolve a lizard into a dragon, with ...varying results leading to many new species so far.

Akira smiled happily, this place was like a second home. A hidden culture for geeks, nerds and other schooly oppressed denizens, The Furinkan High Mad Science Lab. He'd been invited to join ever since he first humiliated Kenichi. Akira finally reached the sector for alchemists where Kimera, amoung others were working.

One of the newer alchemists walked up to him.

" I hear you can transmute without a circle, can you teach me?"

" That is something that cannot be taught, not by me anyway."

"How do I learn it? Tell me!"

" Uhuhuh." Akira wagged his finger disaprovingly. "It's a secret."

Akira walked past the fumming junior alchemist to his own room, one he made himself for the privacy of his work. He entered his personal lab, there wasn't much here except the glow of red light from all corners and especially the middle of the room. He walked to the center and put his hand on the pedestal.

" Right on schedule, ahead if susipions are correct." He smirked.

" What do you want with Akira?" Kimera demanded of a girl she had never seen before. She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes that spelled mischief, and brown inu ears on her head, wearing the school's uniform.

" I used to be his lab partner." Said the girl. " Michiko."

" What a pleasent surprise to see you Michiko." Akira said as he walked out of his lab, smirking. " I assume you're on offical bussiness?" Michiko smirked too.

" Could it be I just wanted to see you Akira? " The female alchemist replied. " Are you working on your project?"

" Michiko, I thought you knew me better then that. I'm always doing something. "

" Akira, how do you know her?" Kimera demanded.

" We used to work together under the same teacher, but after a certain project we realized we had different...goals." Akira explained.

" And then we went our seperate ways." Michiko finished. " It was a pleasure to see you again Akira." and she left.

BOOM!

" Don't worry! Just a cold fusion miscalculation." Said a nearby mad scientist." Strange, I could've sworn I fixed that."

' It was a pleasure seeing you too Michiko.' Akira thought with a knowing smirk.

Just outside the Urameshi House

Homura knocked and entered through the front door.

" Keisou isn't back yet." Keiko said before Homura said anything.

"I wasn't going to ask that!" Homura declared, Keiko gave her a look. " I wasn't!"

" Then why are you here?"

" Um, I was...just in the area and thought I'd say hello." Keiko smiled. Toranoko walked into the room.

" Hey Homura, Keisou isn't back yet."

" I don't care." Then she picked Toranoko up and turned to leave. " Bye." She said to Keiko.

" Where are you taking me?" Toranoko asked.

" Back to my house. I'm going to keep you so when Keisou comes back he can't escape again."

" So you're taking me hostage?" The Spirit tiger asked.

" If that's how you want to put it." The pigtailed one replied, the cub started squiriming in her grip so she started petting him and he relaxed involuntarily.

Genkai's Temple

Keisou sneezed but shook it off. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He stood at the door to the Temple's kitchen but was cautious opening it. Ever since the other sixth found out about his curse they'd been pranking him. One of the things they thought up was a bucket that would fall on him when he opened a door.

" Move it Dimiwit jr I'm hungry." Genkai pushed pasted him and opened the door.

" Sensei wait!"

SPLASH!

" What kind of a lame joke is this?" A soaking wet Genkai shouted at her sixth older students. Her glare was making them all nervous, then she charged and they went running( or flying) or get away from her.

Five minutes of embarrassing pwnage later

" Ahhh, that's much better." Genkai said as she slipped tea. Beneath her was a pile of six unconscious and badly beaten demons.

" Better them then me." Muttered Keisou as he continued to eat his dinner.

" Keisou, you'll be going into the Forest first thing tommorrow." Genkai said between sips.

" Then I can go home?"

" Sure."

Anything Goes Dojo

" Homura why are you carrying a spirit tiger?" Ranma asked his daughter as she walked in.

" He's Keisou's. I'm keeping him so Keisou doesn't run away again." The heir of Anything Goes replied.

" You're taking him hostage?"

" That's (purr) what I said." Toroanko said.

" Are you so desperate for Keiosu's company you'll kidnap his familar?" Akira asked in Homura's ear.

" AHH! How'd you do that?" Homura shouted at the Alchemist.

" You didn't hear me comming? Bad form Mis. Martial Artist." Akira smirked.

' Appearing out of thin air, so that only displaced air gives away your arrival.' Ranma thought. ' I won't have seen him comming either if I hadn't fought the heir of Martial Artist Physics, I'll have to teach Homura to sense it.' He then smiled as Homura kicked Akira out the door. Homura took the Tiger Cub to her room and went to the kitchen for some cream and a dish.

" How did you end up with Keiou?" Homura asked after she got back to her room.

" I don't feel like telling such a personal story." Said the Spirit Tiger with a haughty turn of his head. Homura took away his cream dish. " We met back when he was still part of a gang in his hometown."

" That's better." Homura gave his dish back to him. " Continue."

" It was durring a gang war. It just so happened that my tribe was in the area, we were told that we could find something that would help our tribe stay in Ningenkai(human world). Since we're spirits we can't stay very long on our own. We came upon the battle and choose human partners that would serve as anchors. All of this was advice from the person who told us to come. I found Keisou."

" Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

" It's strange for a girl to want to know so much about a boy she claims to hate." Akira said thoughtfully with a hand on his chin. He was standing behind and to the right of Homura " Wouldn't you agree Toranko?" The cub was too scared of lossing his precious cream to agree. Homura spun around and punched him in the gut.

" You were saying?" She said to Toranko.

The Next Day

SCRECHH!

That was the only warning Furinkan High had before a swarm of something that looked like a lizard and a hawk had been cut up and glued together by a five year old flew through the hallway. The swarm of chimeras sent just as many students running in blind panic and some ran into each other.

" Vile fiends! You shall not conquer this hallowed hall of learning! Not as long as Tawkawaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder stands here to defend it!" Kuno shouted and swung his bokken.

" Allow me, the Burning Flame, the honor of assiting you in this quest to vanquish evil my sire!" Daichi called as he ran out of his classroom. The two were swiftly scrathed and bitten into submission.

" I think I'm going to like it here." Michiko said. There was a poof of displaced air in the broom closet. The browned haired alchemist opened the door. " That was rather sloppy Akira." He shrugged. " By the way, you missed first bell, what kept you?"

" That's a secret." The silver haired alchemist replied. He was about to get out of the closet when something bumbed Michiko and they were both knocked into the closet.

" Mei I think I hit something." Ming said as the two of them raced down the hallway slaying the chimeras with their bonbori.

" Focus Ming, there are still plenty of the chimeras." Said Mei and slammed a chimera with her weapon into a locker.

Class 3-A

" Akira Higurashi." Mokro said as he called roll. No answer.

" I'll find him." Kimera said. She started looking around the hallway and heard strange sounds comming from the broom closet. She opened it up and saw Michiko and Akira in a ..compromsing postion. Akira looked shocked while Michiko looked mischievous. She cuddled close to him and smirked at Kimera.

" Ohhh I'm so sorry you had to see us like this." Her voice dripped sarcasm. Kimera's eyes gained a feral catlike look and her body shifted into a humanoid griffon.

" Kimera, wait!" Akira called.

But it was too late and Kimera had already lunged at Michiko who poofed away only to appear behind her.

" Akira is quite good you know, he does this thing with his tongue." Michiko continued.

" She's lying!"

" RAAWNG!" Kimera growled as she slashed at Michiko again and again. Her target calmly dodged each slash, all the while smirking and going on and on about the things she supposedly did with Akira. After a few minutes of this Kimera changed tatics. She modified the skin on her palm so that the lines formed a transmutatuon circle and fired an air bomb. Although it wasn't as potent as Akira's it caught Michiko by surprise and she was sent flying through the wall and into the school courtyard. Kimera spread her wings and followed after her, falling like a falcon dropping on their prey. Michiko rolled out of the way just in time and Kimera's claw slammed into the ground. The Inu alchemist jumped to her feet, pushed her hands together and created lightening by rubbing negitive and postive charges in the air together. Kimera ducked around the attack and lunged at Michiko, who jumped, pushed off Kimera's back and ran into town with Kimera hot on her heels.

Some male students that hadn't been chased away by the chimeras slapped Akira on the back.

" Akira you dog." They said. The Alchemist gave them a dry look.

' This was not in our scenario.' He thought.

' Then adapt, that's what you're supposed to do.' Said a voice in his head.

' Yes Milord, you're right as always.' The Akira set out for damage control.

FINALLY! I can reveal some of the plot! The fic should speed up with the next few chapters. Review time!

AN- Air is what I decided to call when an alchemist rapidly compresses and releases air at a target.


	16. Not in Japan Anymore

Disclaimer-I don't own the Listed Anime

The Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 16 Not in Japan anymore

(BTW, this scene takes place just before Michiko and Kimera's fight)

Keisou ran through the forest near Genkai's temple when he was suddenly surrounded by five of his sensei.

" You're not gonin home till we give ya ta fight o yer life." Chuu said as he cracked his knuckles.

" Good I'd be disapointed otherwise." Keisou replied. " But you'll have to catch me first." He formed a ball of reiki in his hand and threw on the ground, creating a large flare to blind the others as well as spread his reiki signature over a wid radius so it would hard to track him that way. He fired a shot gun to wind them and ran off. If he was paying more attention to his surrondings he would have noticed a poof of displaced air and the residue of alchemic energy. Something caught his eye as he was running, it was a faint blue glow with a tint of black. He followed it and saw a circle of blue and black floating in mid air. " What the heck is that?" He sensed something behind him and saw Jin standing right behind him.

" Jin? I thought you were training with Sensei today, what are you doing here?" Keisou asked

Jin wagged his finger and replied. " Now that be a secret." Then he pushed Keisou into the blue and black circle and the Martial artist disapeared into it.The wind master dusted his hands as if he had acomplished some task, touched the circle and it closed. Then he vanished in a poof of displaced air

" Hey now where did Keisou be going off to?" Jin asked as he flew into the area.

Keisou flew out of the circle and landed in a head on the ground.

' When I get my hands on him...wait where am I?' Keisou looked around and saw barren landscape in every direction. He took a breath but started choughing 'what the?' He kept coughing uncontrolably, everytime he tried to stop it just got worse. Soon everything started going black. ' It's really going to suck if I die like this.' The young martial artist thought before passing out.

Back in Nerima

Kimera and Michiko were still batting it out in the streets of Nerima. Michiko launced a surprise attack with a pillar bursting out of the ground as Kimera lunged at her and slammed into her, sending her flying.

In nearby house a man unfolded his newspaper and began reading it.

" Honey what's that racket?" He asked his wife. She didn't give the battling duo a second glance.

"It's just a monster fighting with an alchemist in the backyard." Her husband calmly turned the pages in his newspaper, grunting in disapointment at how badly his favorite teams did in a recent tournament.

" Oh, I thought it was another mecha battle, is the toast done?" Kimera sailed through the Kitchen doors and crashed into the breakfast table, the woman merely lifted the plates before they could get crushed. The chimera alchemist shifted her arms to snakes.

" I don't want any venom staining my carpets young lady." The woman warned.

" I'll be careful mis. Sorry about the table." and with that Kimera flew back into the melee.

" She sounds like a nice girl." Said the man and moved on to the comics.

Kimera flew above her foe and fired toxic venom from her snake arms, Michiko pressed her hands together then made an arc over her head, rearranging the air molecules to deflect the venom so it passed over her and onto the ground. Then they charged again but Akira jumped between them and quickly created a wall of compressed air on either side of him.

" Kimera, There is nothing between me and Michiko except an old rivalry. Someone pushed us into the closet durring the chimera chaos." The hanyou explained.

" Really?"

" Would I lie to you?"

" No, you wouldn't." Then Akira turned to Michiko.

" You know I like a good joke but this was going a little too far." Michiko nodded and bowed to Kimera.

" I'm sorry for teasing you." Then she smirked. " It's not your fault you have possessive instinicts for a close male friend. Probably a flaw in your experiments."

Akira had to hold Kimera back from mauling Michiko. Once she had calmed down the three alchemists returned to school.

' Situation resolved my lord.'

'Good.'

Keisou groaned as he regained conciousness.

" So, you're awake."

Keisou opened his eyes and saw an old man hovering over him.

" Who are you! Where am I? What happened?" The old man smiled.

" Quiko the Warlock doctor, Makai, my tribe saved you."

" Demon world? How the hell did I get there?" Keisou looked around and saw he was in a building made of bricks and laying in a bed of furs. There were various talismens and bottles of he didn't want to know what lining the walls.

" We don't know, one of our patrols merely found you. What's the last thing you remember?"

" One of my training partners pushed me into this circle of light then I ended up in this barren place and started coughing when I tried to breathe."

" You must have fell through a portal to Makai. In this world the very air is hostile and we had to give you a special elixir to save you."

" Ok...wait. You're human too. Why can you breathe this air?"

" I've lived here all my life, so did my father, and my grandfather, and my great grandfather and so on."

" There are humans living in makai."

" I know it's werid, but we're hardly human anymore. If you want to learn more, just ask the elders."

" I don't care how you got here, I just want to get back to my home!"

" Your home is a three day run from here." Said a new voice. Keisou looked toward to see a girl with long brown hair blue eyes and wearing a red knee length dress that flared out. " That's where the Mazoku live

" Listen girl! I'm a human!"

" You can't fool me! I'm a sorceress!"

" Ninaku, he's only half-demon."

" Hold it! I'm not half-demon! I'm human!"

" I know this is a shock but you are half-demon. When the patrol found you they said aura was composed of youki in parts."

" Well they must have been wrong! Both my parents are human!"

" Stop shouting, I'm old but not deaf." Quicko said. " But I might be now." He muttered. " Who are your parents?"

" Yusuke Urameshi and..."

" You're Yusuke's son!"

" Yeah so?"

" Yusuke Urameshi is the ancestral son of Raizen, the fomer king of the Mazoku. You're his grandson."

" Look, my dad is not half-demon!" And with that he ran out.

" Should we go after him, Quicko-sama?"

" No, he has to settle this himself."

CRASH!

" They're here!"

Keisou as fast he could until he was tired.

' I'm not half-demon.'

' Are you sure?' asked a voice in his head.

' Who are you?'

' Someone you already know. Continue going in that direction and you'll see what I mean.'

For lack of something better to do, Keisou continued going in the same direction. He ate the Oni's food for the few days travel.

"Where are you going little man?" asked an oni(ogre). Keisou ran into him in a forest.

" Somewhere, not sure where."

" Well now you're going to my stomach!" And the oni made a grab for Keisou. Imagine his surprise when his prey grabbed his hand and flipped him over his shoulder.

" Please, you're a D class. I've fought stronger then you as a warm up."

' Finish him.' The voice said

' No way, I'm gonna mess with him.' Keisou picked him up and swung him around before throwing away. He accelerated ahead of the demon and clothlined him in midflight. Then he started stomping on the Oni's stomach.

' Fool.'

" This is fun. Now I know why Homura likes beating on me all the time." ' Why am I thinking about her?'

The Oni made a werid call and suddenly Keisou was surrounded by at least 20 oni.

' Shit.' His Fists glowed blue " Double Barrel Shot Gun!" Dozens of Spirit Bullets were fired from both his fists towards the surrounding oni. The oni weren't expecting such an attack and most were nailed. 'Always follow up your attack, don't give them a chance to regroup. That's what Chuu said.'

The blue light on his fists reformed into blue blades the encompassed his hands. " Twin Tiger Claw!" Keisou leapt at the still recovering oni and slashed. He got one in the stomach with his left and followed it with an uppercut with his right through the oni's chin. Then he moved on to the next one and did the same. By now the remaining Oni had recovered and struck from all sides. One nailed him and then another got a hit in before he recovered and it snowballed from there. Punching him in the back, kicking him in the stomach, until one actidentally knocked Keisou out of their beating circle and gave him a chance to recover. Keisou reformed his Tiger Claws dove back into the melee, screaming. The voice in his head rubbed his proverbial forehead in irriation. After slashing his way back to the middle, he spun around in a circle while extending the reach of his claws to cut all the oni. Only one remained.

" What kind of Sorcerer are you?"

" Sorcerer? What are you talking about?"

" Aren't you from that village of human sorcerers we raided a few days ago?"

" No."

" Then what are you?"

" I'm Keisou Urameshi." When he sopke his last name the remaining oni trembled.

" I'm sorry! We didn't know the Spirit Detectives were guarding the village! If we did, we never would have attacked and taken their children!"

" Hold it, I'm not..."

' Play along.'

' Why?'

' The humans might be able to send you home, if you help them they'll owe you a favor.'

" Going to let you get away with this."

' Good, now make him take you to his hideout.'

" Take me to your hideout and I might forget to tell Spirit World about your raid." The oni nodded rapidly. The oni lead Keisou to a cave.

" This the place?"

" Yes."

" Thanks." Keisou began to walk in when he flinched.

' Idiot! There could be traps! Make him go first.'

" You go first." Keisou commanded and pushed the Oni into the cave, and nothing happened.

'...Well... there could've been traps.' Keisou walked into the cave, keeping the oni in front of him. There continued to be no traps for which Keisou mocked the voice in his head for. The Martial Artist and his prisoner soon came to a large chamber. Stalagtites hung from the ceiling and Stalamites rose up fromt he floor, giving the room the feeling like you were in some great beast's mouth. The walls were lined with stolen treasures including bound humans. Judging from the boiling pot next to them Keisou guessed they were going to be the lead oni's dinner. Said Oni was sitting on a throne at the end of the room. He had black skin and red horns the curved in a pincer formation on his forehead, his form was otherwise human in apperance. He wore expensive clothes Keisou guessed were stolen and was chugging liquior.

" Tipa why have you lead a human here?"

" He made me master, he's very strong."

" Comming from you that's not saying much." Said the lead Oni. Keisou laughed.

" You have a great sense of humor, it's too bad I have to kill you."

" Big words from such a small human. You don't even look full grown yet." He pointed his palm at Keisou and fired an enormous blast of red youki(demon energy). Keisou jumped out of the way but the lesser oni was vaporized. The Lead Oni took a feel for Keisou's power level.

" You're not that tough." Said the lead oni. " I am Snottixilaotoslsi the Leader of the Killer Shadow band of Thieves!"

" That's one hell of a long name, I'll just call you Snot." Keisou said with a smirk. 'Snot' death glared the Martial artist.

Keisou dashed forward to Punch Snot but the Oni grabbed Keisou's fist and spun around in the direction of Keisou's momentum and threw him in the opposing wall.

" I hope that's not all you've got, I need to work up an appetite," Said Snot. Keisou grimaced and stood up.

" I haven't even started yet."

Amoung the captives was Ninaku. When the Oni attacked her village she joined in the fight, but one got behind her and knocked her out. When she woke up she she was in the Oni's lair, tied up and gagged so she couldn't cast any spells. However, she had found a rock sharp enough to cut rope and was waiting for the time when she wasn't being watched to escape. Now that the flunkie Oni were dead the boss distracted, this was her chance. She rubbed the rock against the rope on her wrists painstakingly trying to avoid attracting attention.

Keisou punched and kicked Snot but every attack with avoided.

" You're out of your league kid." Snot drove home this fact with a rapid series of punches to Keisou's stomach, with one sending him crashing into a stalagmite.

' Twin Tiger Claw' Keisou shouted mentally as he charged with claws bared, but still he was evaded. One more beatdown, one more crash into a stalamite.

Ninaku had finished cutting the ropes binding her and then silently said a spell that would transport the others home. Then she started a spell to handle Snot.

" Spirit Gun!" Snot batted away the Spirit Bullet with the back of his hand.

" Don't you get it human? You can't beat me." Then he howled in pain as a fireball hit him.

" I can beat you!" Said Ninaku, holding another fireball in her hand. Before she could throw it he had already punched her in the gut.

' Opening!' Keisou jumping forward to bring a Tiger Claw into the back of Snot's forehead. Snot countered this by grabbing Ninaku and throwing her into Keisou, knocking them both to the floor.

" Stop getting in my way!" Keisou shouted at Ninaku.

" Why should I? You can't handle him!" Ninaku shouted back.

" Excuse me."

" What is it?" They both shouted and saw Snot standing right next to them. He banged their heads together and threw them into the cave wall.

" You're distracting me!" Keisou said and ran towards Snot. Ninaku 'hmft'ed and starting chanting another spell.

" Spirit of Fire burning bright

Lend me thy great strength

let thy power gather in my hand to incenerate my foes!

FIREBALL!" She launched her spell over Keisou's head towards Snot. He batted it away but then was unperpared for Keisou who slashed at his face, making a big gash. He grabbed at it in pain.

" No more playing around." He said in fury. " I will destroy both of you now!" He erupted in youki and fired it all at Keisou and Ninaku.

' I hope I'm ready for this.' Keisou thought and held his hands like he was catching a ball. When the blast hit he felt like his body was going to burst. Only through pure stubborness did he reverse the attack. " Spirit Reflection Blast!" Snot was not prepared for his own attack to be sent back at him and was hit full force. The explosion kicked up a large dust cloud.

" Yeah! I got him!"

" You would've gotten slaughtered with out my help."

" I'm the one that killed him!"

" Pathetic humans! You won't beat me that easy!" Snot emerged from the dust cloud. He looked badly injured but he still had plenty of fight left.

" Hanyou, listen closely."

" My name is Keisou."

" Fine Keisou, I have a plan but I need you to keep him busy for a few minutes."

" I'll kill him before then." and Keisou dashed off. Ninaku rolled her eyes and began chanting.

"Great Flare Dragon

Source of all Light

I call upon thee! Grant me all the power that you possess!

Ninaku began glowing brightly. Snot noticed this and tried to attack but Keisou kept him busy

"Infinite Earth, Mother of all

In thy great name I pledge myself

Create a chasm to consume my enemy

and crush them in your embrace!

FISSURE!"

The cave trembled and the floor cracked as huge fissures appeared beneath Snot. They opened up before he could do anything and he fell to his doom.

" All right! You can stop now!" Keisou shouted as he tried to avoid falling in as well.

" I'm trying, but I think I put too much magic into the spell!" The spell turned on her and she had to jump around the holes. The tremors caused Stalamites to fall over and Stalagtites to fall down, one almost fell on her, but avoided it only to trip on a Stalamite and fall into a hole. Keisou jumped after her, caught her, and then fired a shot gun at the chasm wall to push himself towards the opposing wall and kicked off, back and forth till he reached the top again. Then he ran out of the cave before it collasped in on itself

" You ok?" He asked. Ninaku just nodded, suddenly noticing as cute he was close up. He put her on her feet but she collasped. " Looks like you hurt your ankle, I've have to take you back to your village." he picked her up and carried her out of the cave.

' He put himself at risk to save me in the chasm and now he's offering to take me back to my village. I guess I was wrong about him, he's not so bad after all.' Ninaku thought and snuggled closer.

Back at Furinkan High

' I wish I knew where my brother went.' Kenji thought as he walked to class.

" You're Kenji aren't you?" The football practioner spun around to see Hebun standing behind him.

' How'd he get behind me without my noticing?'

" Yeah, what of it?"

" I might know how to find your brother." Kenji grabbed Hebun by the collar and glared.

" What do you know?" He demanded.

" I'm looking for someone myself, I thought we could help each other." Hebun replied nervously.

" I can't be seen with a runt like you, I still have my rep."

" Oh don't worry, I was just saying that if either of us finds out anything we'd tell the other." Kenji released Hebun.

" Ok. But you better find some info fast or you'll be seeing a lot of my fist!"

" It's deal then, why don't we shake on it?"

Akira and Michiko watched the exchange.

" Sloppy." The female said.

" I think he has a sinster flair." The male said.

" But he only goes after those that are emotionally vunerable, that shows his lack of skill."

" True, my master and your mistress have nothing to fear from him."

Back with Keisou at the Human Village in Makai

The martial artist was being formally thanked by the Village Elder

" Keisou, Thank you so much for your help."

" No problem it was fun."

" If there's anything we can do it repay you."

" Well I was hoping you'd know how to get me back to Human World." Keisou asked. The Elder put a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

" I suppose we could use to spell that brought us to Demon World and just reverse the origin and desination it could work."

" So you'll do it?"

" But it's been such a long time since our ancestors used it, no one knows spell. It could take a while to find the scroll that contains the spell and then make the neccesary changes."

" How long?"

" It could be months." Keisou groaned.

" Whar do I do untill then?"

' Come find me, I have answers you seek about your heritage.' Said the voice in his head.

" I think I'll look for answers to my heritage."

" In that case I'll have a travel bag made ready for you."

Ninaku walked up to Keisou as he was leaving the village

" Hey...Keisou."

" Yeah?"

" Um... I was wondering if I could come with you, to show you were the Mazoku live." The Sorererss asked, blushing slightly.

" Sure."

" Oh and The Elder said he'll contact you when the spell is ready."

" Ok, ready to go?"

" Yeah."

RR


	17. Roots

Disclaimer- I dont; won the lsited anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 17 Roots

Ninaku and Keisou continued their journey through Makai to Mazoku Tower.

" Keisou, what's wrong? You look down." The mazoku prince didn't respond. " Keisou!"

" What?"

" You were spacing out, I asked if you were ok."

" Oh I'me fine. After all I've just been dumped into Demon World and found out I was half demon and my parents have lied to me my whole life!" He was surprised by the tender look in Ninaku's eyes.

" I know it must be tough swallowing all this but the Elder said you'll be back home soon, then you can beat up your otu. That'll make you feel better right?"

" Hell yeah. I can't wait to bash his face in." His expression changed to manical glee as he imagined beating the snot out of Yusuke. Ninaku giggled. She took out some water bottles and toseed Keisou one.

" We've been walking all day, I bet you're thristy." Keisou took deep gulps and then put the cap back on his bottle.

' Nothing happened. maybe the water magnet curse doesn't work here.'

Ninaku sensed a demonic aura closing in on them.

" Keisou! Somethings comming!" The groud started shaking violently and a mole demon burst of the ground in front of Keisou claws beared. The half-demon charged his fist with reiki and blasted the low class demon apart. His momment of triumth was cut short by a rush of water comming out of the mole hole.

' Shit!'

SPLASH!

' Oh dam.' Keisou-chan swore. " You're laughing at me aren't you?" She shouted at the sky.

" Keisou?" Ninaku asked.

" Long Story, I need some hot water."

Nerima

" KEISOU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ebisu shouted as wrecked havoc all over the Furinkan courtyard. Some students were running in fear but some people like the mad scientists were eager to measure the altered gravity and talk techno babble about it. His rage was interupted by a flying kick from Akemi that sent him flying in the school wall. Ebisu jumped out of the crater and swung his club at the hanyou. She caught it with her right hand.

" You're stronger then before, but not enough to beat me." Akemi said calmly.

" I gained more then just strength since the last time we fought." Ebisu said smugly. Akemi heard the sound of a swing to her left and caught Ichiro's umbrella.

" You fell into our trap." The younger gravity bender said.

" House collaspe!" Both weapons glowed and the gravity around Akemi increased. She tried to push against it but the two lowered their weapons and she fell further.

" Brillant! The two touching weapons symbolize the roof of a house, and as they lower them the 'roof' gets lower as well. No matter how strong she is, she can't go further then the roof. And the way the technique is perfomed, the target actually thinks they're blocking the attacks untill it starts!" Said one of the mad scientists.( I'm going to shorten that to MS)

" You don't...have to sound...so impressed!" Akemi growled through her teeth. Ebisu pointed his hand at the ground beneath Akemi's feet.

" Feet of Stone!" The ground underneath Akemi warped and melted, causing her feet to sink in, then became solid again.

" When things get compressed they get hot, and they get hot they melt into a liquid(Some exceptions). By accerlating this process the one can quickly melt then refreeze a substance." Ichiro stated.

" I tried to teach him that all last year and now he gets it?" Mokro sighed.

" Shouldn't you be helping her?" Nana asked.

" 'That which doesn't kill you makes you stronger' Akemi can handle it." Mokro replied.

" And the stuff that does kill you?"

" Opps?" Nana slapped her forehead.

Akemi had been forced to her hands and knees now. She ripped off part of the sleeve on both arms and dug her claws into them.

'What the hell is she doing?' Was what everyone was thinking.

" BLADES OF BLOOD!" Akemi swung her claws in opposing directions and nailed both of her attackers.

At the Neko Shrine Kagome picked up the scent of her daughter's blood instantly. She ran out of the shrine in direction of her daughter. Inuyasha of course caught the scent as well and knew his mate would try to interfer so he ran after her and tackled her.

" My kit is hurt!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha pinned her.

" It could be just the Blades of Blood technique." The inu hanyou retorted.

" Or she could be dying in a ditch!"

" You can't come to her rescue all the time!"

" SIT!"

" THAT DOESN'T WORK ANYMORE!" Then he made a funny noise, rolled over and curled into a fetal position.

" But that still works, doesn't it?" Inuyasha made another funny noise and glared at his mate as she ran off.

" Poor guy." Muttered an old geezer who was passing by.

Kagome dashed over the roof tops toward the High School. She could already make out her daughter fighting with two people, humans by their scent.

Akemi smelled her oka approaching and groaned.

' She's still treating me like a kid.' Then she jumped out of the way of another club attack. " Iron Reaper!" She slashed Ebisu's club and it shattered. He just smirked and held his hands over the broken pieces, and they merged together.

" Control over gravity is quite handy."

As Kagome ran into the School's courtyard a group of girls ran up to her.

" Would you like to place a bet on the fight?"

" Why are you taking bets?" Kaagome asked.

" We're Tendo-sama's interns, it's part of our training." Said the group of bet takers. Kagome had no idea what they were talking about so she jumped over them.

" Stay out of this oka!" Akemi yelled, ducked and dodged. " I'm doing fine." The gravity users ran to the left and right of Akemi and plunged their weapons into the ground.

" Seperation!" The earth around them cracked in a circle and rose up into the air. Kagome tried to follow but Ebisu pointed his free hand at her palm up. He couldn't put enough force to immbolize her, but it was enough to keep her from jumping high enough to get to their platfrom. Higher and higher the elevated chunk of rock arose untill the school was a mere speck in the distance.

" Now we can finish our fight." Said Ebisu and raised his club.

" We will finish you with one final strike!" Declared Ichiro and raised his umbrella. Both glowed with chi and rose a few feet in the air, the ground cracked below them. Akemi fell into a defensive stance to counter their attack.

" School of Heavy Fist Martial Arts, Ultimate Attack! Gravity...!" But before they finished a storm cloud released it's load on them. They failed to realize they'd risen into it.

" This is really uncomfortable." Akemi-kun groaned. The goat and lizard pleted and hissed angerily. Then their chunk of rock fell from the sky

Meanwhile

It had taken a while but Keisou and Ninaku had finally made it. They climbed a hill and at the top they saw a tower with bald mazoku training in front of it

" We're finally here." Said Ninaku. Keisou looked around

" So this is where my ancestors are from." He jumped down towards the Tower. Hokushin felt Keisou's presense and ended training.

" Am I interupting?" The half-demon asked.

" Of course not your highness. I am Hokushin your grandfather's general. It is an honor to meet King Yusuke's son." Hokushin bowed to Keisou as well as his bald friends.

" My otu was a demon king?"

" Yes, would your highness like to hear the whole story?"

" That's why I'm here. And you don't have to call me highness."

' Don't bother. It's an annoying habit they have.' said the voice in his head.

" Your grandfather King Raizen used to live in Human World centuries ago. Durring a battle with other demons he was wounded and stumbled into a human healer's home. He was too wounded to leave and but the human healed him. This act and her defiant additude ensnared our lord and he fell in love. "

" That's so rommantic!" Ninaku exclaimed. All the mazoku sweatdropped.

" As I was saying. King Raizen stayed with her until he was healed and left. I rememer him saying it was because she had dedicated her live to saving humans while he ate them. Afterwards he refused to eat humans. Despite this he grew to become the most powerful of the Three Kings of Makai. Centuries later he felt your father awaken his mazoku heritage and called him here. Then the King trained Yusuke to fight his enemies Yomi and Mokro a year later he died of stravation. Instead of a war Yusuke organized a tournament to decide the single ruler of Makai. Yusuke lost to Yomi in the quarter finals and ran several errans for the next two years. After that he returned to Ningenkai and to his mate."

" Hokushin! You're supposed to tell me when we have visitors!" Called a voice. Said Mazoku groaned.

" Not her."

A girl jumped down from Mazoku Tower into their midst. She had short black hair, blue eyes with a red bandana across her foreheadm wearing black pants and shirt under a purple vest.

" Who is this?" She asked poonting a finger at Keisou and Ninaku.

" I'm Keisou UraMM" He was interupted when Hokushin clapped a hand over his mouth.

" Uratiospo" Hokushin quickly finished. " Ninaku why don't you and Mieko get to know each other?" And he dragged Keisou away.

Once they were far enough away Hokushin released Keiosu.

" What the hell are you doing?" The mazoku prince asked.

" That girl showed up one day and claimed she was the Mazoku prince's fiance."

" WHAT?"

" Our thoughts exactly. When we asked her about it she held up a paper detailing the engagment that was signed by Yusuke, Yomi and Mukuro."

" I don't want to get married!"

" I thought so, but Mukuro and Yomi still have a lot of sway in Makai so we couldn't throw her out." Hokushin lamented. " I know you wish to leave now but please visit your Grandfather's grave first."

" Fine, I'll visit the guy's grave then I'm outta here!" The hairs on the back of Keisou's neck stood on end, his spiritual awareness and his ki were going nuts. Every part of him was screaming that something horribly dangerous was closing in on him He reacted without thinking and ran.

But it was no use.

GLOMP!

" Oh Darling how I've waited for this day!" Mieko exclaimed and hugged him tighter.

" Let go! I'm not the prince!"

" You can't fool me! I have the power of Third Eye, I heard the entire conversation." Mieko took off her head band to reveal a red eye.

" So that's what why she always wore that." Hokushin though aloud.

" You didn't know?" Keisou asked.

" I thought it was a fashion statement." Hokushin said sheepishly.

" Now we can get married." Mieko said happily.

" FIREBALL!"

Mieko jumped away but Keisou wasn't so lucky and was torched.

" Stay away from my Keisou!"

" Your Keisou? He was mine from the day he was born."

" Says who?"

" Our Parents that's who!"

" Um excuse me." A burnt black Keisou interupted.

" You don't even know him! I do!"

" A few days is nothing!"

Keisou was about to try again but Hokushin pulled him aside.

" Your Highness now would be a good time to visit King Raizen's grave."

When the two reached Raizen's Grave the Demon King himself appeared(as a ghost of course)

" So you finally made it." He said to Keisou in his unsual bored drawl.

" Huh?" Raizen sighed..

" You're your Otu's son all right. I was hoping you'd take after your oka. From what I heard from Yusuke. she was strong, aggressive and intelligent. She would've made a good fighter if she'd been a demon."

" Was he like this when he was alive?" Keisou asked Hokushin.

" You really haven't figured it out yet?" At Keisu's blank look he replied. " I was the voice in your head."

" You got pretty annoying." Raizen flicked his pointer finger at Keisou and the half demon fell to his knees. " I may have lost my body but my spirit hasn't lost any of it's power."

" 7 mounths of misery with an old fossil and the six stooges and I still get brought to my knees." Keisou muttered angerily.

" There will always be someone better then you. But I can help you with that." Raizen said.

" If you stay here we can help you use your demon energy." Hokushin said.

" I already have ki and reiki, why would I need youki?"

" You don't know anything do you?" Raizen asked condesendingly. Keiosu glared at his grandfather and punched him. His fist went right through the ghost. " I rest my case." He chuckled at how mad his grandson was getting.

" Your Highness, even the lowest forms of demons are more powerful then the average human, This makes their energy more potent." Raizen could see the wheels turning in his grandson's head once he heard THAT.

" Well I guess I could stay a little while."

BOOM!

" That must be the girls."

Mieko and Ninaku were locked in combat. The demon had numerous bunrns and scorch marks while the human was covered in brusies and cuts. Ninaku formed fireballs in her hands and ran towards her oppoenet. Mieko did the same with youki resulting into another explosion. When the mazoku saw Keisou comming back they sighed in relief.

" Your highness those two have been going at since you left."

" What am I supposed to do about it?"

This drew the girls attention.

" Darling!"

" Stay away from him!"

' You're a prince, you could at least act like your in charge.'

' You're still here? Go away!' Chuckles followed.

" Why are you two fighting?"

" This human thinks you belong to her. I'm protecting what's mine"

" I'm protecting you from her!"

' I'm going to kill you when I get home otu.' Keisou thought. ' What am I supposed to do now?'

" Prince Keisou does not have time for relationships at the time because of training." Hokushin explained. " Because of it's duration and intensity, The Prince will be unavaible for anything else."

" Yeah, what he said." Keisou added.

" I can wait." Mieko said. " Nothing is more important then training."

Back in Nerima

The chunk of floating rock crashed back into the ground and the shockwaves from it's impact knocked the spectors off their feet. One unfornate male was knocked into Homura as she was running to school. Poor guy didn't know what hit him.

Akemi-kun ran up to his friend.

" You got some nice contact on that one Homura-chan."

" Thanks." Then she saw the destruction around the school. " Who was fighting?"

" Me vs Ebisu and Ichiro. But then a raincloud came and I lost sight of Ebisu, and Ichiro turned into a goat." Akemi-kun back kicked and knocked out the goat that was trying to sneak up on her. Then he turned to his oka.

" See? Nothing to worry about." Then he entered the school with his friend.

" By the way, how come you're so late?"

" Toranoko tried to escape this morning and I had to catch him."

" Whose Toranoko?"

" Keisou's spirit beast."

" You kidnapped him?"

" Yep."

I don't like ending, but it'll do. RR


	18. Twins Share EVERYTHING

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 18 Twins Share EVERYTHING

" Your Highness, Your demon training begins now." Hokushin and his friends lunged at Keisou. He launched a shot gun and then started beating them down one at a time, recieving as much damage if not more then he dished out. However one of them grabbed his fist as he punched and another grabbed onto his legs then they swept hima dn pinne dhim While Hokushin prepared to deliver the killing blow. But just before he landed the blow, he stopped.

" What did you feel just now? When you thought you were going to die?" Keisou remained silent.

' I'll tell them.' Raizen took control of Keisou's voice and said. " Fear and anger."

'Get out of my body!'

" Your Highness, you need to accept the fear that comes with approaching death and anger at your oppoent. You've had the transformation before correct?"

" Yeah so?"

" If you remember how you felt back then you can use it to trigger the transformation."

' I was fighting Ebisu, and lossing. He was about to kill me and then everything went blank.'

" When you can conciously bring out that rage you will be able to transform at will."

Nerima

Ebisu, still a lizard, was looking for some hot water. He scruried around the school in his search. He went through a door when someone opened it and then felt himself being picked up.

" Ah another lizard." Said his captor. " This particular one is a red eyed burrower. It will burrow under ground in order to escape predators, it's too cowardly to fight.OW!" Ebisu was dropped to the ground.

" Cool! Not only is the teacher wrong for once, he's gets bitten by a lizard!" Shouted one of the students.

" Vile Beast!" The teacher began trying to stomp on poor Ebisu. He serpentined around the classroom with the teacher stompng after him, making an amusing sight for the students. He felt himself being picked up again but this time he wasn't held like a specimen but petted.

" You shouldn't be so cruel to other animals!" Nana berated her teacher while stroking Ebisu.

" I could have gotten rabies from the pest!"

" Lizards don't have rabies." Nana pointed out. The teacher was fumming. " However some do have a poison that kills in a matter of minutes." Nana continued. "You might want to go to the hostpital to..." Before she finished the teacher was out the door and driving away.

" FREE HOUR!" The rest of the students cheered. Nana smiled down at Ebisu.

" I'm going to call you L-chan." He whispered. She continued petting Ebisu, who was not in any enjoying it(wink, wink), untill the bell rang for lunch.

" No, I forgot my lunch." Mie complained aloud.

" I, Daichi Kuno, The Burning Flame of Furinkan High, shall share my lunch, fair maiden." Daichi declared and shoved his lunch into Mie's hands. " Now that I hath shared my lunch mayhaps thee shall share dinner with me?" Mie glared slammed her Bon Bori into his manhood with an upward swing. Then jumped ahead of him as he was flying through the air and bounded her bon bori on his head. He landed in a crater on the Cafeteria floor, while Mie landed graceully.

" Anti-pervert combo."

" Nice hit sis."

" Thanks sis. I'll have to run home to get my lunch." Mie jumped through the ceiling and was gone.

CRASH!

Shampoo punched through the wall, scattering debris on various unfortunate students. She ran over to her daughter and handed her a bento box.

"Mie You forgot your lunch."

" Oka-san I'm Ming, Mie already left." Shampoo sweatdropped.

" Sorry." She left the way she came.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichiro searched the streets of Nerima for his temple brother. He woke up in the Furinkan High school courtyard, turned the corner and landed in a hot spring. He ran around another corner and bumped into a big clock named Ben.

" Where the hell am I?"

Demon World

" Do I really have to do this?" groaned Keisou.

" It is important for you to understand fear, this is the first step." Hokushin replied sternly.

" Fine." He waited untill he heard footsteps and jumped out from behind the corner. " RAAOOOOORRRRRR!" He shouted while waving his arms wildly.

Nanako just blinked before laughing so hard she fell over.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Keisou asked sweatdropping. He didn't recieve an answer because Hokushin was also rolling in laughter.

Nerima

" Hey Nana whatcha got there?" One of Nana's friends asked.

" This is L-chan, I saved him from Yahisopo-sensei."

" He's so cute! Can I hold him?"

" I wanna hold him!" Ebisu hissed at them.

' I have to get away find and Ichiro.' Nana put him down on the taple to eat her lunch and he ran along the tables edge.

" Homura Saotome! Date with me!" Daichi was promptly uppercutted and landed on the table Ebisu was running along. The force of the impact flipped the table over and Ebisu landed in someone's thremos.

" AAHH!" He jumped out and landed with two feet on the ground. It was then he realized he was completely nude. This caused two things to happen

-The Shy girls passed out

-The more agressive/lonely ones rushed him

" SHIT! GRAVITY RELEASE!" He shot like a rocket through the school roof and landed in someone's backyard pool.

" OTU-CHAN! THERE'S A LIZARD IN THE POOL!" Shouted a little boy.

" Don't worry I'll get it." The man scopped the lizard with a net but Ebisu was able to alter just enough gravity in his cursed form to trip the man and fell, sending Ebisu flying into the hottup.

'I should ask for directions.' Ichiro spotted Mei running back to school.

He know her didn't her very well. All he got was a he got feeling he met her somewhere before, but he'd met lots of people durring his travels so he dimissed the thought.

' Maybe she can help.'

" Mis, can you give me some directions?" The next thing he knew he was lying in a dent in the wall of a building. " I was only asking for directions!"

" I know what asking for directions means! That's the oldest pick up line in the book!" Mei didn't remember him either. She didn't have any male friends so everyone that wasn't related to her fell into the ' Stinking male' category.

" I'm not trying to hit on you, I'm just asking for directions! I'm lost."

" That won't work either! Males too too proud to ask for directions!" She charged at him, bon bori swinging. He jumped over her and intensived the gravity directly over her to make her collasp on her stomach then bodyslammed on her back.

" Just tell me how to get to the Sumo Pig Ambasy and I'll leave."

" Two blocks down and take a right." Ichiro got off Mei.

" Thanks." He smiled appericatviely and Mei felt her face heating up. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips.

" Wo ai ni!" She shouted slipping into chinese due to her excitement. Ichiro's shock caused his powers to go nuts and he shot up into the air while Mei was stuck to the ground.

' I can't wait to tell Onee-chan how cute the boy that defeated me was!' Mei thought and giggled.

Demon World

" What crazy thing are going to have me do now?" Keisou asked in clear annoyance. " None of this shit is helping me become a demon!"

" Patience your highness." Hokushin pointed to a door. " Behind this door is one of the most terrifying things a male will ever see."

" Shut up and open it." Hokushin nodded, opened the door a crack and then ran away. Keisou scoffed at his cowardiance and swung the door opened the rest of the way.

" GRANDBABIES!" A voice shouted.

Keisou paled, slammed the door shut and ran like devils were chasing him.

" What the (pant) was that(pant) thing?"

" A human mother overeager for grandchildren." The demon shivered.

Nerima Sumo Pig embassy that night

" I can't believe you got lost, you're supposed to stick beside me." Ebisu lectured. He had found his temple brother walking through the sky looking for familar landmarks. Ichiro was too embrassed to tell him about what happened with Mei ...or Ming.

' I just landed on her! Why'd she kiss me like that?'

" But Oniii-chan you were a lizard I didn't know where you were."

" Good point."

" Hey Otu-san, Oka-san." Ichrio greeted as he walked into his home away from home, he was promptly glomped by Akari.

" I was so worried about you." She sobbed.

" Oka-san I'm ok. I made it to school fine."

Ebisu cleared his throat.

" This is Ebisu, the older brother I neve had."

" The school said you took our son somewhere."

" _He _followed _me _to a temple in China. Where my Sensei taught him our style of Martial Arts." Ebisu explained. " Heavy Fist Style." He explained about his style of fighting and all that happened to them.

" Wonderful! Now you can beat Homura! That'll show Ranma! OW!" Akari grabbed his ear.

" _Dear..."_

" It's not fair or right to pass on my personal grudges to my children."

" Good."

Nekohaten

Both twins giggled girly as they took orders for the Dinner rush.

" Why are you two so happy?"

" A really cute boy defeated me, but he got away." Both twins said. Cologne cackled in amusement.

' Is it starting again? I hope so, I haven't had much fun lately.'

Sorry it's late BUT GENIUS CAN NOT BE RUSHED!...and all my time is getting eaten up by Grandia III.


	19. Note and a preview

I've decided to restart The New Nerima Wrecking, When looking back on pervious chapters I think I do a lot better. But I'll give a preview of an upcoming chapter.

On the road to Nermia there was a family on their way to a new life. But not all was well."

"Oka-san, I don't want to live in Nermia."Said a girl in the backseat. She had black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a red and pink skritt and top combo. " Demons live there, bizzare stuff happens and the local martial artists are so destrutive they're called the Nermia Wrecking Crew."

" Kimiko where did you hear such things?" her oka asked.

" The kids at school."

" They must be rumors." Her otu said. " There is nothing strange in Nermia." Suddenly the roof of the car buldged down as if something had just landed on it. Seconds later there was another thud. The family looked out and saw a red haired girl wielding a sword twice as tall as she was chasing a brown haired girl.

" GET BACK HERE KEISOU AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" The red haired girl shouted.

" RIGHT NOW I'M A GIRL!" The other girl shouted. The red haired one swung her sword at her prey, who ducked and the energy beam that came from the sword demolished a nearby building instead. The two continued car hopping through the city.

"Just some deliquients, the police will handle them." The father explained.

Suddenly the car was tipped over and the family rushed out of it. They looked on the other side of the car to see a black haired fanged man wearing a brown brown shirt and pants and carrying an umbrella. Then they saw the hole he came out of.

" Now where am I?" The boy saw the overturned car and bowed. " Sorry I'll fix it." He grabbed the side of the car and pulled it back on it's wheels. The family just stood with their jaws open. " Could you tell me where Nerima is?" They merely pointed in the right direction. " Thank you."

" It must have been a lunatic that escaped from the asslyum." The father explained again.

They heard the roaring of jets and looked up to see a giant mecha turtle fly down to the road, eat their car, and fly off.

" Well Otu-san do you have an explaination for that?" Kimiko asked. Her father ignored her and started walking towards the Nerima ward, his family following.

They passed a sign that said

" Welcome to Nerima, may you live in intersting times."


End file.
